Ash, salve a Misty!
by Mari May
Summary: Tudo começa assim que Ash realiza seu sonho e se torna um mestre Pokémon, mas Misty é raptada por um personagem misterioso que quer obrigá-la a casar-se com ele. Reunindo seus amigos, Ash parte para as Ilhas Laranjas em busca da ruivinha. - AAML; DAML
1. Misty é raptada

**FanFic escrita muito antes de surgir a fase Diamond & Pearl. Por isso, nada de Dawn. ^^'**

Considero esta minha melhor FanFic de Pokémon (pelo menos até agora... XD). Foi um surto de inspiração que me veio quando eu tinha 13 anos. Não sei se um dia vou ter de novo um surto desses... Espero que eu tenha! o/

Boa leitura! =D

_Idades:_

_ASH: 14_

_MISTY: 16_

_BROCK: 21_

_TRACEY: 18_

_"PESSOA'': ??_

_MAY: 12_

_DREW: 13_

_MAX: 09_

_DÉLIA: 35_

_CARVALHO: 45_

Finalmente, após ter iniciado sua jornada há quatro anos, Ash conseguiu se tornar um Mestre Pokémon! Depois de toda cerimônia (claro que tinha que ter uma, né?), a Sra. Delia Ketchum fez uma festa apenas para os amigos mais chegados do filho: Tracey, Misty, Brock, May, e Max. Foi tudo muito divertido! Ash, com catorze anos, conseguiu o título de Mestre Pokémon!

**ASH:** Misty, eu nunca vou esquecer o meu primeiro dia de jornada! Você foi minha primeira amiga! ^^

**MISTY:** É, eu também não... Difícil esquecer de alguém que destruiu sua bicicleta...

**ASH:** *cai pra trás* Aaah, Misty! ^^'

**MISTY:** Eu só tava brincando!

**DÉLIA:** Pessoal, já está tarde!

**MAX:** Ah, tava tão legal...

**MAY:** Max, não seja mal-educado! Eu sei que pra você é difícil, mas tente se comportar!

**MAX:** Nhé, nhé, nhé, tente se comportar!

**MAY:** Grrr!

**TODOS:** Hehehe...

**BROCK:** Tudo bem, vamos!

**TRACEY:** Obrigado por tudo, Sra. Ketchum!

**DÉLIA:** Ah, não há de quê! ^^

**MISTY:** Ash, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

**ASH:** Então fala, ué!

**MISTY:** Não, agora não... No momento certo, eu falo!

**ASH:** Mas...!

**MISTY:** Tchau, Ash...

**ASH:** Mas...!

**MISTY:** TCHAU, ASH!!!

**ASH:** Ta bom, tchau! Eu hein… Parece maluca…

**MISTY: **Até uma outra hora! ^^

**ASH:** Ta...

**MISTY:** Tchauzinho, Sra. Ketchum!

**DÉLIA:** Volte sempre!

Enquanto caminhava, Misty pensava: ´´Nem acredito que, depois de quatro anos, vou finalmente revelar meu maior segredo pra ele! ^^``

**MISTY:** Eu vou dizer... ´´Ash, eu... Eu amo você!`` Aí, a reação dele vai ser uma mistura de espanto, admiração e confusão! Hahaha, ele vai ficar muito engraçado! Ele vai começar a gaguejar, e aí... Aaaaah!

Ash acorda no meio da madrugada e fica olhando pela janela.

**ASH:** Caramba! Tantas coisas aconteceram até aqui! Depois de andar por aí, tentando atingir o meu objetivo, vou poder descansar!

*o telefone toca*

**ASH:** Que horas são? *levanta e pega o despertador* Cinco da manhã? Quem ligaria a essa hora?

*o telefone continua a tocar, a mãe continua dormindo e o idiota não atende...*

**ASH:** Minha mãe tem um sono pesado... *pega o telefone (Até que enfim!)*

**ASH:** Alô?

**MISTY:** *sussurra* Ash! Ash!

**ASH:** ´´Mexe! Mexe!``??? Mexer o quê? TA TIRANDO UMA COM A MINHA CARA???

**MISTY: ***sussurra* Ash, sou eu!

**ASH:** Já viu que horas são?

**MISTY:** Ash...

**ASH:** Você não tem nada melhor pra...!

**MISTY:** CARAMBA, ASH!!!

**ASH: **Aaaaaah! Meus ouvidos! Só uma pessoa pode ser tão escandalosa assim: Misty!

**MISTY:** Dâââ! Lesado!

**ASH:** A culpa é sua por falar tão baixo! Que idéia é essa de ligar às cinco da manhã?

**MISTY:** É que agora _ele_ ta dormindo! Oh! Peraí...

**ASH:** _Ele_ quem, Misty?

Ash começa a ouvir umas vozes do outro lado da linha. Pelo o que ele entendeu (não, você não está mal da vista... ele entendeu mesmo!), era mais ou menos o seguinte:

**PESSOA:** O que está fazendo?

**MISTY:** Nada, ué!

**PESSOA:** O que é isso aí?

**MISTY:** Isso o quê?

**PESSOA:** Atrás da sua mão!

**MISTY: **Mas não tem nad...!

**PESSOA:** Me dá esse troço! Ei, como achou esse celular?

**MISTY:** Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma festa, e precisei levar!

**PESSOA:** Ah, é? Pra quem você ta ligando?

**MISTY:**...

**PESSOA:** Ah! É pra ele, não é? Deixa eu ver... Sim, é ele mesmo!

**MISTY:** ASH, DESLIGA O TELEF...!

**PESSOA:** *empurra Misty*

**MISTY:** Aaai!

Ash, além de preocupado, fica indignado! Como esse alguém ousa machucar a Misty?

**PESSOA:** Escuta aqui, Ash! Eu raptei sua amada Misty!

**ASH:** O QUÊ?!?!?!

**PESSOA:** É isso mesmo! E vai se casar comigo daqui a alguns anos! Enquanto isso, ela vai ficar morando na minha mansão! E só sai de lá com a minha permissão! *risada maligna*

**ASH:** Grr! Desgraç...!

**PESSOA:** *desliga*

**ASH:** Essa voz... Eu já ouvi essa voz... A voz do infeliz que seqüestrou a Misty! Droga! Mil vezes droga! O pior... É que eu não consigo lembrar... De quem é... Se eu soubesse... Grrr... MIIIIISTY! *chora*

Horas depois...

**DÉLIA:** Uaaah... Depois de tantos anos, vou poder passar mais tempo com meu filho! Vou ver se ele ainda está dormindo... *vai até o quarto de Ash e abre a porta*

**DÉLIA:** Ash? Ash, cadê você??? Hã? Mas o que é isso na cama dele? Um bilhete?

´´Mamãe, quando pensei que minhas aventuras tinham acabado, eu me enganei... Elas começaram de novo! Agora, meu objetivo não é ser o melhor Mestre Pokémon do mundo, e sim, resgatar a Misty! Beijos, Ash.``

**DÉLIA:** Resgatar a Misty??? Como assim??? Ai, meu Deus! *chora*

Ash está com Brock, indo em direção a Petalburg, cidade da May e do Max. Os dois estão sérios. Ninguém consegue falar nada. Ao chegarem e contarem a notícia pros irmãos...

**MAY e MAX:** O QUÊ?!?!?!

**MAY:** Mas... Mas como???

**MAX:** Como isso foi acontecer???

**MAY:** Onde??? Por onde devemos procurar???

**ASH:** Eu não sei! Não sei de mais nada! Eu só quero... Encontrá-la...

**BROCK:** Vamos tentar manter a calma...

**ASH:** Não consigo, Brock... Numa situação dessas, não dá!

**BROCK:** Mas se você não se acalmar, como vai conseguir se lembrar da voz do cara?

**MAX:** Ele tem razão...

**MAY:** Vou arrumar minhas coisas... Nossos pais saíram cedo, e só vão voltar no almoço... Vão ter uma surpresa quando não nos encontrarem aqui!

**MAX:** É por uma boa causa! Eles vão entender!

**MAY:** É...

**MAX: **Vou arrumar também!

**BROCK:** Viu, Ash? Vai todo mundo te ajudar!

**ASH:**...

**MAY:** Escreve um bilhete aí, Max!

**MAX:** Por que eu?

**MAY:** PORQUE EU TÔ MANDANDO!!!

**MAX:** Ta, ta... Eu hein...

**BROCK:** Parem de brigar!

**ASH:** Misty... Eu vou te encontrar... Custe o que custar!

**BROCK:** É assim que se fala, cara!

**MAY:** Ei, por que a gente não chama aquele garoto, o Tracey?

**BROCK: **Boa idéia! Mas vamos ter que voltar em Pallet...

**ASH:** Não tem problema! Vamos logo!

**MAX:** Sim, capitão!

**MAY:** Max...!

**MAX:** Só estou tentando dar uma animada...

**MAY:** Se não tem nada de bom pra falar, fica quieto!

Chegando em Pallet, eles seguem para o laboratório do Professor Carvalho, onde acabam encontrando a Sra. Ketchum.

**DÉLIA:** FILHO!!!!!

**ASH:** MÃE?????

**DÉLIA:** Eu fiquei desesperada e vim procurar o Professor, pra ver se ele sabia de alguma coisa! Agora que está aí, pode ir se explicando!

Após relatar o ocorrido, Carvalho fica pensativo.

**MAX:** O que foi, Professor?

**PROF:** Bem... Como sabem, o Tracey mora aqui, pois é meu ajudante... Ontem, depois da festa, ele não voltou pra casa, não deu satisfação nenhuma e não apareceu até agora...

**MAY:** Oh, não! Quer dizer que foi ele que...!

**PROF:** Calma, não vamos nos precipitar!

**BROCK:** Mas está tudo se encaixando...

**DÉLIA: **Vocês acham mesmo que o Tracey seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas?

**ASH:** Não sei, mãe... A voz não parecia ser do Tracey, mas... Se fosse mesmo ele, pra onde iria levá-la?

**BROCK:** Pro mais longe que ele pudesse ir...

**TODOS:** *pensando*

**ASH:** Já sei! Pras Ilhas Laranja!

**MAY: **Pras Ilhas Laranja? Por quê?

**ASH:** Porque foi lá que eu e a Misty conhecemos o Tracey! É o lugar mais distante que ele pode ir!

**MAX:** Confesso que estou surpreso...

**ASH:** Por quê?

**MAX:** Eu te achava tão burro... Me surpreendeu!

**ASH:** *cai pra trás* Ah, não sou tanto assim...

**BROCK:** Ash...

**ASH:** O quê?

**BROCK:** E se não for o Tracey? E se ele não tiver ido pra lá?

**MAY:** É o mais provável!

**BROCK:** Sim, mas... Não temos certeza de nada...

**ASH:** Pois eu vou arriscar! Quem vem comigo?

**MAY:** Eu, com certeza!

**MAX:** Eu também!

**ASH:** Brock...?

**BROCK:** Ok, vamos tentar!

**ASH, MAY e MAX:** ^^

**ASH:** Vou pegar meu Lapras! Está aqui no laboratório!

**DÉLIA:** Não está esquecendo de nada, querido?

**ASH:** Deixa eu ver... Não, ué... Eu tomei banho antes de sair!

**DÉLIA:** Não, não é isso... Olha... *mostra Pikachu*

**ASH:** Hum?

**PIKACHU:** *irritado*

**ASH:** Ih! Eu tinha deixado o Pikachu em casa! XD

**TODOS:** *caem pra trás*

**ASH:** Desculpa, amigão... É que... Eu estava tão nervoso que...

**PIKACHU:** *abraça Ash*

**ASH: **Também vai com a gente?

**PIKACHU:** Pi! *sim!*

**MAY:** Que fofo! ^^

Ash pega seu Lapras e se despede do Professor Carvalho e da mãe (dessa vez, pessoalmente! XD), e vai com seus amigos em busca de Misty! Será que eles estão indo para o lugar certo?


	2. Rumo à Ilha Mikan!

Quando todos saem, Professor Carvalho liga para alguém...

**PROF:** Tudo certo. Eles já estão a caminho.

**PESSOA:** Foi você que "deduziu"? Hehehe...

**PROF: **Não, foi o próprio Ash!

**PESSOA:** Hum... Garoto esperto, hein!

**PROF:** É... Mas lembre-se do nosso trato!

**PESSOA:** Pode deixar... Eles vão ficar numa prisão aqui ao lado da mansão que construí... Fiquei rico graças a uma herança, sabe? Eles só vão sair de lá no dia do meu casamento! *risada maligna*

**PROF:** Olha lá o que vai fazer...

**PESSOA:** Eu sei... Não sou tão cruel... Eu quero é acabar com a felicidade do garoto! *risada maligna* Imagina a decepção que ele vai ter ao me ver casado com a "amiguinha" dele!

**PROF:** Em troca... Já sabe, né?

**PESSOA:** Sim, sei... Depois do casamento, vamos simular que eles caíram num buraco, você vai "achá-los", e a Delia vai ficar tão feliz que vai se casar com você!

**PROF: **Sim, sim, isso mesmo... Espero que ninguém descubra...

**PESSOA:** Hehe... Deixa comigo! *desliga*

**PROF:** Se ela descobrir... Nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara... Mas agora já está feito! Não tem como eu voltar atrás!

Enquanto isso, longe dali...

**MISTY:** Quem é seu cúmplice?

**PESSOA:** Vai saber mais tarde... Beeem mais tarde!

**MISTY:** *pensando* Idiota...

**PESSOA:** Tchau, meu amor!

**MISTY:** *pensando* Cruz credo! Sai pra lá!

**PESSOA:** Espero que se divirta aqui!

**MISTY:** Se você me amasse, não me deixaria aqui feito uma prisioneira!

**PESSOA:** Eu já disse que você pode sair na companhia de alguém!

**MISTY:** É, mas às vezes eu quero sair SOZINHA, entendeu? SO-ZI-NHA!

**PESSOA:** Mas eu não posso permitir que você se arrisque a encontrar o Ash!

**MISTY:** Ele nem sabe aonde estou!

**PESSOA:** *irônico* Ah, não sabe, é?

**MISTY:** Você... Você... Não fez... O que estou pensando, não é???

**PESSOA:** Hum... Deixa eu ver... Preparei uma armadilha para o Ash?

**MISTY:** Grrr...

**PESSOA: **Sim, é isso mesmo! Graças ao meu cúmplice, Ash está vindo pra cá! Hahaha, mal sabe o que o espera...

**MISTY:** Seu... Seu...

**PESSOA:** Tenho que ir!

**MISTY:** Grrr...

**PESSOA:** *fecha a porta*

**MISTY:** Ash... Tome cuidado... Por favor...

Ash, Brock, May e Max sobem no Lapras, rumo às Ilhas Laranja. Ash se lembra de quando ele e Misty viajavam juntos...

**MAY:** Ash?

**ASH:** Hã? O que foi?

**MAY:** Vamos, ué!

**ASH:** Pra onde?

**MAY: **Aiaiai...

**MAX:** Retiro o que disse! Você é mais burro do que eu já achava!

**BROCK:** A gente vai procurar a Misty pelas Ilhas Laranja!

**ASH:** Eu só tava tendo um devaneio... Vamos, Lapras!

**MAX:** Se não me engano, os ginásios estão localizados em cinco ilhas, né?

**BROCK:** Sim. São as Ilhas Mikan, Navel, Trovita, Kumquat e Pumello.

**MAY:** E os líderes?

**BROCK: **Sissy, Danny, Rudy, Luana e Drake.

**MAY:** Eu queria tanto saber como são as insígnias de lá...

**BROCK:** Ora, não se preocupe! Alguma Enfermeira Joy deve ter as fotos! Ah, Enfermeiras... Curem-me dessa doença chamada amor!

**MAX:** Acho que já passou da hora do remédio... O que acha, May?

**MAY:** Ah, o remédio anti-surtos feito especialmente para o Brock? XD

**MAX:** Esse mesmo!

**ASH, MAY e MAX:** Hehehehehe…

**BROCK:** Essas crianças de hoje... Tão insensíveis! Tão indiferentes a esse sentimento tão nobre! Oh! O que será dessa geração?

Eles navegam por muito tempo. Max dormiu no colo de May, que estava quase dormindo também. Brock sonhava acordado com Sissy, que ele só tinha visto em fotos. Pikachu dormia no colo dele. Ash, mesmo cansado, ficava em alerta para qualquer sinal da Ilha Mikan. Então...

**ASH:** Chegamos!

**PIKACHU: **Pi? Pika! *Hã? Legal!*

**MAY:** Acorda, Max!

**MAX:** Ah, ta tão bom...

**MAY:** Ta, é? *empurra Max e o segura*

**MAX: **Aaah!

**MAY****: **Hehehe...

**BROCK:** Cuidado... O mar é traiçoeiro...

**MAY:** Ih, Brock! O céu está claro e belo! O mar está calmo! Nada de mal pode acont...!

**ASH:** AAAH! UM REDEMOINHO ALI NA FRENTE!

**MAX:** O que dizia?

**MAY:** Hã... É O FIM! VAMOS FUGIR! DEPRESSAAAAA! AAAAAH!

**PIKACHU:** Pikapi? *E agora?*

**ASH:** Lapras, vai pra lá! Pra lá! Rápido!

**BROCK:** Não dá! Já estamos sendo sugados!

**MAY:** Essa não! Eu nem tive tempo de me declarar pro Dr...!

**ASH, BROCK e MAX:** *olhar reprovador*

**MAY:** Er... Droga! Mas que droga! Por que vocês, homens, não pensam numa solução, hein? E se esse redemoinho foi provocado por algum pokémon?

**ASH:** Eu não tinha pensado nisso!

**MAX:** Claro que não! Burro do jeito que é...

**ASH:** Ora, bolas! Você também não pensou nada!

**MAX:** Eu queria ver até onde ia sua burrice! Pelo o que tenho observado, já passou dos limites da ignorância humana!

**ASH:** Ah, e por isso, ia deixar a gente se afogar?

**MAY:** Ash, isso foi só uma desculpa esfarrapada de uma criança metida a sabe-tudo!

**BROCK:** Acho bom pararem de discutir e se segurarem bem firme!

**ASH, MAY e MAX:** Hã? *rodando no redemoinho* AAAAAH!!!

**MAX:** Eu quero a minha mãããããe!

**TODOS:** AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ASH:** Vocês descansaram... Mas eu, não... Ugh! Não tenho mais forças pra me segurar...

**MAX:** Ash, agüenta!

**BROCK:** Se segura!

**ASH:** *se solta do Lapras*

**MAY:** ASH, NÃO!!!


	3. A chegada na Ilha Mikan

Depois de um tempo, Brock, May e Max se vêem deitados em cima do Lapras, encostados numa praia.

**MAX: **May... Brock... O redemoinho parou...

**MAY: **O Ash não se segurou... *chora*

**BROCK: ***olha pros lados* Ei, aquele não é Ash???

**MAY:** Hã??? Aonde???

**BROCK:** Ali, deitado!

**MAX:** Será que... Ele está...?

**MAY:** Ai, vira essa boca pra lá! Não vamos pensar no pior!

**BROCK:** Lapras, não saia daí!

Os três andam em direção a Ash.

**MAY: **E então?

**BROCK:** Hum... Ele está vivo!

**MAX:** Ufa!

**MAY:** Graças a Deus!

**MAX:** Será que ele não precisa de respiração boca a boca?

**BROCK, MAY e MAX:** *se olham*

**BROCK:** Olha, eu adoraria ajudar, mas isso seria contra os meus princípios! XD'''

**MAX:** Puxa vida, acho que acabei pegando um resfriado! Não queremos que ele fique doente depois de ter quase se afogado, né? 8D'''

**BROCK e MAX:** *olham fixamente para May*

**MAY:** *vermelha* Pe-peraí! Vocês não estão querendo que eu...?

**BROCK:** Que bela amiga você é!

**MAX:** Já viu o estado dele? Só você pode ajudar!

**MAY:** *observa Ash*

**ASH:** *roncando e babando*

**MAX:** Só você pode salvá-lo!

**MAY:** *respira fundo* Tu-tudo bem... Lá vou eu!

Assim que May se agacha...

**ASH:** Uaaah... Ué, eu não estava no mar agora mesmo?

**BROCK, MAY e MAX:** *caem pra trás*

**MAY:** *ajoelhada* Obrigada, Senhor! Muito obrigada! Muitíssimo obrigada!

**ASH:** Por que ela ta dizendo isso?

**BROCK:** Guarde seu Lapras na pokébola que no caminho eu te conto...

Depois que Brock contou o que aconteceu e o que _quase_ aconteceu, Ash não sabia se caía de susto ou de tanto rir!

**ASH:** Ainda ta apavorada, May? Hehe...

**MAY:** Não, agora já passou! Hehe...

Ao chegarem ao Centro Pokémon, eles pedem à Enfermeira Joy para passarem a noite ali, e pedem também as fotos das insígnias e dos líderes de ginásio. May achou as insígnias lindas, e Brock ficou mais encantado com Sissy, a líder da Ilha Mikan.

**BROCK:** Estou louco para conhecê-la pessoalmente!

**MAX:** Alguém arranja um babador!

**JOY:** Estou me lembrando vagamente de você, Ash! Já veio aqui nessa ilha?

**ASH:** Já, há uns três anos!

**JOY:** Sim, sim, eu lembro de você! Mas você não estava sozinho... Tinha uma menina ruiva e um garoto que usava uma faixa vermelha na cabeça!

**TODOS:** Misty e Tracey!

**ASH:** Por acaso você viu algum deles por aqui?

**JOY:** Hum... Infelizmente, não... E olha que tenho uma boa memória!

**ASH:**...

**JOY:** Mas vocês podem procurar amanhã!

**ASH:** Só amanhã???

**JOY:** *aponta pro lado de fora*

**BROCK:** Já está escurecendo, Ash... Deixa pra amanhã!

**ASH:** Ta... Ei, cadê o Pikachu?

**MAX:** A May ta com ele no colo!

**MAY:** Ele dormiu!

**JOY:** Quer deixá-lo dormindo com os outros pokémons?

**MAY:** Sim, obrigada! Se o Ash não esquecer de buscar depois...

**ASH:** Hunf!

**BROCK:** Pessoal, vamos sentar e pedir alguma coisa pra comer?

**JOY:** Vou trazer algo! Deixem eu levar o Pikachu primeiro!

Todos se sentam e aguardam.

**BROCK:** Sabem de uma coisa? Aquele redemoinho foi obra de um pokémon!

**MAX:** Como você sabe?

**BROCK:** Pensem: foi só a gente se aproximar que começou, e foi só o Ash cair que parou!

**ASH:** Aonde quer chegar?

**BROCK:** Alguém queria acabar com você e mandou um pokémon fazer o serviço!

**ASH, MAY e MAX:** Oh!

**MAY:** *assustada* Q-quer dizer que sabem que estamos aqui???

**BROCK:** Exatamente!

**MAX:** Mas os únicos que sabem que viemos pra cá são papai, mamãe, a mãe do Ash e o Professor Carvalho!

**ASH:** Algum deles... Contou praquele cara... Que estamos aqui...

**MAY:** Nossos pais nunca fariam isso!

**ASH:** Muito menos minha mãe!

**MAX:** Nem o Professor, né?

**TODOS:** *pensando*

**JOY:** Prontinho! Comam à vontade!

**TODOS:** ^^

**MAY:** Mudando de assunto... O líder do ginásio da Ilha Trovita, o Rudy, é muito lindo!

**ASH, BROCK e MAX:** *engasgam* QUÊ?!?!?!

**MAY:** Eu achei ele lindo, ué...

**BROCK:** Então você colocou o Drew no chinelo?

**MAY:** Ah, sei lá... Nem conheci esse tal de Rudy...

**DREW:** Quer dizer que você se apaixona fácil, é? *pau-da-vida*

**MAY:** Hã? *olha pra trás* AAAH! De onde você saiu???

**DREW:** *aponta pra mesa ao lado*

**ASH:** Você ficou escondido debaixo da mesa?

**DREW:** Fiquei.

**MAX:** Mas o que veio fazer aqui?

**DREW:** *vermelho* Enfermeira! Mais um prato, por favor!

**JOY:** Pode deixar!

**BROCK:** Hum... *sorriso maroto* Veio atrás da May! Acertei?

**DREW:** *mais vermelho* Er... Eu... Hã... Bem... É que... Hum...

**MAX:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**DREW:** Ta rindo de quê, seu bobo alegre???

**MAX: ***gargalhando* Você é CORNO! *gargalhando mais ainda*

**ASH e BROCK:** *segurando o riso*

**DREW:** Grrr!

**MAX:** Ah, que sorte a minha presenciar a cara de tacho do Drew!

**MAY:** Pára, Max! Eu não posso nem achar um cara lindo que você já pensa besteira???

**MAX:** Fala a verdade! Tu já ta gostando daquele cara!

**DREW:** Grrr! *empurra Max e senta no lugar dele*

**MAX:** *rolando de rir*

**BROCK:** Então, Drew... Por que veio pra cá?


	4. Drew se explica

**DREW: **Eu estava, por acaso, passando por Petalburg, e por acaso, achei o ginásio do pai da May, e por acaso, resolvi entrar e aproveitar pra falar com a May, mas os pais dela disseram que a May precisou ir com os amigos para as Ilhas Laranja, e aí...

**MAY:**...você resolveu me seguir! ^^

**DREW:** Nã- não foi bem isso...

**MAX:** SEU GUARDA, EU NÃO SOU VAGABUNDO

EU NÃO SOU DELINQÜETE

SOU UM CARA CARENTE

EU DORMI NA PRAAAÇAAAAA

PENSANDO NELAAA-A-A-A

**DREW e MAY:** *morrendo de raiva e vergonha*

**ASH e BROCK:** *gargalhando*

**MAX:** SEU GUARDA, SEJA MEU AMIGO

ME BATA, ME PRENDA

FAÇA TUDO COMIGO

MAS NÃO ME DEIXEEE

FICAR SEM ELAAAAA

**DREW:** Como eu dizia...

**MAX:** AI AI AI AI AI AI AI ESSE AMOR É BOOOM DEMAAAIS

AI AI AI AI AI AI AI ESSE AMOR MARCOOOU DEMAAAIS

**MAY:** Pára, garoto!

**MAX:** AI AI AI AI AI AI AI ESSE AMOR FICOOOU EM MIIIM

AI AI AI AI AI AI AI ESSE AMOR NÃO VAAAI TER FIIIM

**DREW:** Putz...

**MAY:** Ninguém merece...

**ASH:** VOCÊ É MINHA LUZ, ESTRADA, MINHA ALEGRIA

MEU CONTO-DE-FADAS, MINHA FANTASIA

A PAZ QUE EU PRECISO PRA SOBREVIVE-E-E-EEER

**BROCK:** EU SOU UM LOUCO APAIXONADO DE ALMA TRANSPARENTE

UM POUCO ALUCINADO, MEIO INCONSEQÜENTE

UM CASO COMPLICADO DE SE EEENTENDEEER

**ASH, BROCK e MAX:** É O AMO-O-OOOR

**MAY:** *berrando* CALEM A BOCA!!!!!

**ASH, BROCK e MAX:** *paralisados*

**JOY:** *olhos arregalados*

**PESSOAS QUE ESTAVAM NO LOCAL:** *olhando fixamente para May*

**PESSOAS QUE CHEGARAM AO LOCAL:** *sem entender nada*

**MAY:** Er... Muito bem, pessoal, o show acabou! Quem quiser aplaudir esses maravilhosos e talentosos artistas, fique à vontade! *sorriso forçado*

**TODOS:**...

**MAY:** *no vácuo* Er... Muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção! Podem voltar aos seus afazeres! Esqueçam que estamos aqui!

**TODOS:** *voltando aos seus afazeres*

**MAY:** Ufa...

**DREW:** Você é esperta, tenho que admitir...

**MAY:** Obrigada! ^^

**ASH:** Drew, continue de onde parou.

**DREW:** Ah, sim... Bem, vocês deveriam demonstrar um mínimo de gratidão por eu ter salvado suas vidas!

**BROCK:** Hã?

**ASH:** Quê?

**MAY:** Como?

**MAX:** Cadê a sobremesa?

**MAY:** *TAP!*

**MAX:** Ai!

**MAY:** Por que diz isso?

**MAX:** Porque você me bateu, ora!

**MAY:** Eu tô falando com o Drew, seu besta!

**DREW:** Vou explicar: eu resolvi te seguir, digo, segui-los voando no meu Flygon, por cima de vocês. Nós vimos um redemoinho se formando, e assim que descemos, o Ash caiu, o redemoinho parou, e a May, o Brock e o moleque ficaram em cima do Lapras, boiando. Eu e Flygon mergulhamos pra achar o Ash, colocamos ele deitado na praia e depois empurramos vocês até a areia. Ensopado, fui até o Centro Pokémon me trocar. Mal sentei, tive que me esconder rápido embaixo da mesa, porque vi vocês do lado de fora!

**MAY:** Drew, você foi tão corajoso! ^^

**DREW:** *vermelho* Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer...

**MAX:** Hahahahahahahahahaha! E o que ganha de presente? Um chapéu de corno!

**DREW e MAY:** Cala a boca!!!

**MAY:** Pra sua informação, eu nunca deixei de gostar do Drew! Eu só achei o cara lindo!

**DREW:** Isso mesmo! Ouviu bem, seu moleq... O que você disse, May???

**MAY:** Que em momento algum eu deixei de gostar de vo...!

**DREW e MAY:** *se olham e ficam vermelhos*

**BROCK:** Muito bem, está na hora de dormir! Queridíssima Enfermeira Joy, aonde ficam meus aposentos reais?

**JOY:** Já vou ver, Brock!

**DREW:** O meu pior pesadelo seria ficar no mesmo quarto do...!

**JOY:** Max e Drew num quarto, Ash e Brock no outro!

**MAX:** O QUÊ?!?!?!

**DREW:** EU NEM TERMINEI A FRASE E A PRAGA CHEGOU???

**JOY:** É que os alojamentos daqui são pequenos, então, só cabem duas camas por quarto, e pelas regras, é proibido ficar menino e menina no mesmo quarto!

**DREW:** Mas eles são irmãos!

**JOY:** Mesmo assim.

**MAX:** Ah, fala sério! QUE PORCARIA DE LUGAR É ESSE?

**MAY:** Max, se não quiser dormir lá fora SOZINHO, é melhor ficar quieto!

**DREW:** Até que não seria má idéia...

**MAY:** QUIETO VOCÊ TAMBÉM!!!

**DREW:** Ta bom, ta bom...

**DREW e MAX:** *se encarando*

**ASH:** *lembrando*

´´_**MISTY:**__ Ash, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... _

_**ASH:**__ Então fala, ué! _

_**MISTY:**__ Não, agora não... No momento certo, eu falo! _

_**ASH:**__ Mas...!_

_**MISTY:**__ Tchau, Ash... _

_**ASH:**__ Mas...!_

_**MISTY:**__ TCHAU, ASH!!! _

_**ASH:**__ Ta bom, tchau! Eu hein… Parece maluca… _

_**MISTY:**__ Até uma outra hora! ^^ _

_**ASH:**__ Ta..._``

**ASH:** Anda, pessoal! Vamos acordar bem cedo amanhã!

Ash está deitado na cama, de olhos abertos, e Misty, em algum lugar, está na janela, observando as estrelas...

*Musiquinha de fundo interpretada por Ash e Misty*

**ASH:** Tudo é silêncio, a noite cai...

Estou aqui, tão só...

Pensamentos voam pelo ar...

E em você fico a pensar...

Você me vê, eu não vejo você...

**ASH e MISTY:** Quero dizer que estou amando

Não sei como começar

Mas tenho medo que meu coração

Você possa quebrar

Tudo parece ser tão simples

Bastaria te olhar

Mas tenho medo e não sei como dizer

Amo você...

**MISTY:** Procuro mil maneiras de dizer...

Eu até sei de cor...

Mas quando eu te vejo, perco a voz...

Tento evitar ficarmos a sós...

Olho você, mas você não me vê...

**ASH e MISTY:** REFRÃO

**ASH:** Mas eu sinto que você sente por mim o que eu sinto por você...

**MISTY:** Fingir, até quando conseguir

**ASH e MISTY:** Para você o meu amor não descobrir...

**MISTY:** Quero dizer que estou amando

**ASH:** Não sei como começar

**MISTY:** Mas tenho medo que meu coração

**ASH:** Você possa quebrar

**MISTY:** Tudo parece ser tão simples

**ASH:** Bastaria te olhar

**ASH e MISTY:** Mas tenho medo e não sei como dizer

Amo você...

_**As músicas sertanejas que os meninos cantam são: "Dormi na Praça" (Bruno & Marrone), "Pão de Mel" e "É o amor" (ambas de Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano).**_

A música que o Ash e a Misty cantam se chama "Canção da Misty" e faz parte do primeiro CD (americano) de Pokémon. AMO essa música, é muito fofa! *________*


	5. A esperança é a última que morre!

Pela manhã, Ash, Brock e Max vão para um canto, e Drew e May vão para outro. Eles ficam procurando o dia inteiro, com a ajuda de seus pokémons, mas não encontraram sinal nem da Misty nem do Tracey. Brock cisma em querer visitar Sissy, mas todos preferem fazer isso no dia seguinte, antes de partir em direção à outra Ilha. Sim, o Drew resolveu acompanhá-los. Disse que iria aproveitar, pois já estava com eles mesmo... Mas no fundo só quer proteger a May! ^^

Ash liga para a mãe do Centro Pokémon e recebe uma ótima notícia!

**ASH:** Vocês não vão acreditar!

**MAY:** O quê, o quê?

**ASH:** Minha mãe disse que hoje de manhã o Professor apareceu lá em casa.

**MAX:** E...?

**ASH:** Ele disse que estava indo para as Ilhas Laranja, pois descobriu, não se sabe como, que a Misty está mesmo em alguma dessas Ilhas!

**BROCK:** Legal, cara!

**MAY:** Oba!

**MAX:** Viemos pelo caminho certo!

**DREW:** Muito suspeito, não é?

**MAY:** Por quê?

**DREW:** Como ele descobriu? Por que não quis contar?

**ASH:** Ah, o importante é que sabemos onde ela está!

**DREW:** Sim, mas... Eu tô meio que... Desconfiado...

**MAX:** Ta duvidando do Professor Carvalho???

**DREW:** Olha, sei lá... É melhor eu ficar na minha...

**MAY:** Drew, a gente confia no Professor!

**DREW:** Eu sei...

**MAY:** Como o Ash disse, o que importa é que sabemos onde a Misty está!

**BROCK:** Se não fosse verdade, por que ele viria pra cá?

**DREW:** Mas ele vem ver a gente?

**ASH:** Isso minha mãe não falou...

**MAX:** Se ele disse pra mãe do Ash que vinha, então é verdade! Ele jamais mentiria pra ela!

**BROCK:** Nisso você tem razão!

**DREW:** Nesse caso...

**ASH:** Ótimo! Amanhã, vai ser um longo dia!

**BROCK:** O Ash ficou mais animado depois da descoberta!

**MAY:** Está voltando a ser o mesmo Ash alegre de antes!

**ASH:** *pensando* Agora, descobri o verdadeiro significado da frase "Tão perto e tão longe..."! Mas nada vai me impedir de salvar a Misty!

**MAX:** Ele ta com aquela cara de confiante!

**DREW:** *pensando* Será que... Se fizessem com a May o que fizeram com a Misty... Eu teria a mesma determinação do Ash? *olha para May* Hehehe... Com certeza! ^^

Misty está em seu quarto.

**MISTY:** Vou pedir pra sair daqui... Já está na hora do jantar...

Junto com uma das criadas (sim, até criadas ela tem!), Misty desce, mas pára na porta da sala de jantar assim que ouve uma voz familiar...

**PROF:** Boa noite...

**PESSOA:** Professor Carvalho! Que surpresa!

**PROF:** Como a Misty está?

**PESSOA:** Muito, muito bem... Afinal, é minha noiva, né?

**PROF:** Ash, Brock, May e Max também estão bem?

**PESSOA:** Hehe... Isso eu não sei dizer...

**PROF:** *segura o cara pela camisa* O que você vez, seu infeliz??? FALA!!!

**PESSOA:** Nada demais... Só mandei um dos meus Gyarados provocar um redemoinho quando visse o Ash se aproximando da Ilha Mikan, e que parasse quando ele caísse!

**MISTY:** Oh!

**PROF:** *sacode o cara* COMO É QUE É??? *joga o cara no chão* Você jurou que só ia prendê-los! Nada mais que isso!

**PESSOA:** Eu cruzei os dedos! XD

**PROF:** Grrr!

**PESSOA:** Guardas, levem-no para a cela que seria do Ash! Hehehe...

**MISTY:** *sobe as escadas correndo*

**PESSOA:** Misty?

**MISTY:** *chora sem parar* Isso é tudo culpa minha! Se não fosse por mim, o Ash nunca viria pra cá! E isso não teria acontecido... *chora mais ainda*

**PESSOA:** *bate na porta* Misty, o que aconteceu? Me contaram que você subiu correndo!

**MISTY:** Seu cara-de-pau... Sabe muito bem o que aconteceu!

**PESSOA:** Abre a porta, vamos conversar...

**MISTY:** NÃO!!! Eu não quero conversar! Só quero ficar sozinha!

**PESSOA:** Sua comida vai esfriar...

**MISTY:** DANE-SE!!!

**PESSOA:** Ta bom, ta bom...

**MISTY:** Ele é tão cínico que finge que não sabe de nada...

Misty resolve dormir. E tem um sonho muito estranho...

**MISTY:** *sonhando* Aonde estou? Na água? Ei, essa é minha fantasia de sereia! Vou nadar! *BONC* Aaai... Minha cabeça... Peraí, eu tô numa jaula!

**PESSOA:** *risada maligna* Não irá vai sair daí, ao menos que se case comigo!

**MISTY:** Nunca!!!

**PESSOA:** Pois então, só me resta afundar essa jaula...

**ASH:** Você não vai fazer isso!

**MISTY e PESSOA:** Ash???

**MISTY:** Ash! Você voltou!

**ASH:** Claro que sim! Não vou deixar esse cara ficar com você!

**PESSOA:** Grrr! Atacaaar!

**MISTY:** Ash, cuidado!

Depois de uma luta com espadas, Ash consegue derrubar o cara e amarra as mãos dele. Vai até Misty e a liberta.

**ASH:** Eu vim te buscar! ^^

**MISTY:** Ah, Ash...! ^^

Quando Misty acorda, sente um alívio... Um alívio muito grande...

**MISTY:** O sentimento de culpa foi embora! Mas o que será que esse sonho quis dizer? Será que o Ash vem me salvar de alguma forma?


	6. Na Ilha Navel

Após visitarem o ginásio e Brock levar um tapa por ser tão atrevido, Ash, May, Max, Brock e Drew partem em direção à Ilha Navel, cujo líder de ginásio é Danny. Como aquela cambada de gente coube no Lapras? Ah, o Lapras cresceu depois de tanto tempo, né? XD

**ASH:** Danny... Eu tô lembrando desse cara... A Misty pareceu ter gostado muito dele...

**MAY:** E você, claro, ficou morto de ciúmes! ^^

**ASH:** *vermelho* Hahá... Até parece...

**BROCK:** Ah, o Tracey me contou sobre isso! Ele e a Misty estavam esperando você e o Danny voltarem depois de um teste que você teve que fazer...

**MAY e MAX**: Teste?

**DREW:** Nessas Ilhas, você não tem que batalhar pelas insígnias, você tem que passar por umas provas.

**MAX:** E como você sabe disso?

**DREW:** Eu tinha pensado em ser treinador antes de escolher ser um coordenador pokémon... Então, eu tinha que saber dessas coisas...

**BROCK:** Bem, o fato é que, quando eles voltaram, a Misty saiu correndo dizendo "Ah, até que enfim você voltou!", toda sorridente, e o Ash ficou de braços abertos, sorrindo também, mas a Misty passou por ele e foi falar com o Danny! XD

**ASH:**...

**TODOS:** *rindo*

**MAX:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**MAY:** Calma, Max! Já passou!

**MAX:** Calma nada! Hahahahahaha! Outro corno! *chorando de rir*

**ASH:** Grrr... Pikachu, choque do trovão agora!

**PIKACHU:** Piiiiikaaa...!

**MAX:** Olha lá, chegamos! ^^' Hehehe...

**DREW:** Se safou, hein, pirralho!

**MAX:** Eu sou mais eu porque eu sou demais!

**DREW:** Você dá pena...

**MAX:** Por quê?

**DREW:** Vive imaginando coisas absurdas! XD

**MAX:** Hunf!

**DANNY:** Ash, há quanto tempo!

**ASH:** Ah, oi, Danny...

**DANNY:** Que mau-humor, hein!

**MAY:** Não é mau-humor, é ciúme!

**DANNY:** Mas eu não fiz nada!

**BROCK:** Lembra da Misty?

**DANNY:** Hum... Ah, sim, já entendi! Mas isso já faz tanto tempo!

**MAX:** É difícil esquecer esse tipo de coisa... Hehe...

**ASH:** Olha, a gente só ta aqui por causa da Misty, ta?

**DANNY:** O que aconteceu com ela?

**DREW:** Foi raptada... E está em alguma dessas Ilhas...

**DANNY:** Vocês não estão achando que eu...?

**MAY:** Não, não, só estamos procurando!

**DANNY:** Ah, ta...

**MAX:** Por quê? Você sabe de alguma coisa? Aposto que foi você! ANDA, DEVOLVE A MISTY!!!

**MAY:** Max, dá pra você calar essa sua boca grande?

**DREW:** Esse aí, quando morrer, vai precisar de dois caixões: um pro corpo e outro pra língua! XD

**MAX:** Muito engraçado! Como se língua tivesse caixão!

**DREW:** Gente burra é um problema sério...

**MAX:** Quem você ta chamando de burro???

**DREW:** Raciocine, se puder...

**MAX:** Ahá! Entendi!

**DREW:** Que milagre!

**MAX:** Ash, o Drew te chamou de burro indiretamente!

**TODOS:** *caem pra trás*

**DANNY:** Bom, vamos ao que interessa! Eu não vi a Misty por aqui, mas posso ajudá-los a procurar!

**ASH:** Muito obrigado!

**MAX:** Assim compensa os chifres que botou no Ash! XD

**ASH:** Pikachu, um choque do trovão caprichado!

**PIKACHU:** Piiiiikaaachuuuuuuu!

**MAX:** AAAH!

**MAY:** Bem-feito! Drew, acho que a língua dele vai precisar de mais de um caixão!

**DREW:** É isso aí! \o/

Assim como da outra vez, eles chamaram seus pokémons para ajudar. Para evitar brigas, os grupos formados foram: Danny, Brock e Max; Drew, Ash e May. Infelizmente, não acharam nada. Passaram a noite num chalé que pertencia ao Danny.

**ASH:** Agora, só nos restam três Ilhas...

**DREW:** Olhe pelo lado bom: você ta cada vez mais próximo da Misty! ^^

**MAX:** *irônico* Drew, o consolador!

**DREW:** *pega uma pokébola* Roselia, vai! Rajada de espinhos no pirralho!

**MAX:** NÃÃÃO! Ai, ai, ai, ai...

Muitos "ais" depois...

**MAX:** Grrr... Você me paga!

**DREW:** Roselia, raj...!

**MAX:** Ta bom, já chega!

**DREW:** Hahahaha... Entregou os pontos, pirralho? XD

**MAX:** Não! Só porque eu não tenho nenhum pokémon, você fica se aproveitando!

**DREW:** Cada um joga com as cartas que tem! ;D

**MAX:** Por que inventaram essa palhaçada de que só quem tem dez anos pode ganhar seu primeiro pokémon?

**DREW:** Para pirralhos como você não fazerem besteira!

**MAY:** EU QUERO DORMIR! OS OUTROS TRÊS TÊM SONO PESADO, MAS EU NÃO! PAREM DE FALAR! CALEM A BOCA!

**MAX:** E se eu não qui...?

**MAY:** AAAAH, QUE SACO!!!

**MAX:** Bo-boa noite, maninha querida!

**MAY:** DORME LOGO!!!

**MAX:** Ca-calma...

**MAY:** GRRR!!!

**DREW:** Pára de estressar a garota! Com sono ela se irrita mais facilmente! Eu, que não sou irmão, conheço ela melhor que você!

**MAX:** Ah, é? Então, me diz quem foi o primeiro garoto que ela...!

**MAY:** *pula em cima do Max* Eu vou pegar essa língua enorme e enrolar no seu pescoço!!!

**DREW:** Ah, agora fiquei curioso!

**MAY:** *ameaçando* QUER FICAR BANGUELA???

**DREW:** Nã-não, obrigado!

**MAY:** Max, mais um pio e...! *mostra a mão preparada para socar*

**MAX:** Si-sim, senhora!

**MAY:** Isso vale pra você também, Drew!

**DREW:** E-entendido!

**MAY:** Boa noite! ^^

**DREW:** Eu hein...

**MAY:** Falou alguma coisa?????

**DREW:** Er... "Durma bem"! Hehe...

**MAY:** Ah, sim! Você também! ^^

No outro dia, Ash, May, Max, Brock e Drew sobem no Lapras e se despedem de Danny, rumo ao seu próximo destino: A Ilha Trovita!


	7. Drew e May brigam

**BROCK:** Acordamos tarde... É quase meio-dia...

**MAX:** Ah, Brock, a gente tava muito cansado...

**DREW:** Peraí, é nessa Ilha que tem o Rude, né?

**MAY:** É _Rudy_, Drew! _Rudy_!

**DREW:** Ah, tanto faz… Não gosto dele mesmo…

**ASH:** Nem eu... Toca aqui!

**ASH e DREW:** *TAP!*

**BROCK:** Nossa... Tudo isso são ciúmes? XD

**ASH e DREW:** *vermelhos*

Ao chegarem, decidiram que seria melhor passar a noite no Centro Pokémon. Eles só ficaram no chalé do Danny porque foram convidados. Depois de falarem com a Enfermeira Joy, se sentaram e resolveram comer alguma coisa.

**DAISY:** Ash! Até que enfim!

**ASH:** Hã? Ah, é a irmã da Misty!

**BROCK, MAX e DREW:** *babando* Que lindaaa!

**ASH:** E aí, Daisy?

**DAISY:** Preciso falar com você!

**MAY: **DREW, COMO SE ATREVE???

**DREW:** Ué, você não achou aquele tal de Rudy bonito?

**MAY:** MAS EU NÃO FIQUEI BABANDO POR ELE!!!

**DREW:** SÓ NÃO FEZ ISSO PORQUE EU APARECI, SENÃO VOCÊ FICARIA ELOGIANDO O CARA ATÉ NÃO PODER MAIS!!!

**MAY:** TÁ DUVIDANDO DE MIM, É??? APOSTO QUE O RUDY NUNCA ME ACUSARIA DESSA MANEIRA!!! ELE DEVE SER BEM MAIS EDUCADO, ROMÂNTICO E SENSÍVEL DO QUE VOCÊ!!!

**DREW:** AH, VOCÊ ACHA, É??? ENTÃO, QUE TAL IR PROS BRAÇOS DELE EM VEZ DE FICAR AQUI ME ENCHENDO???

**MAY:** É O QUE VOU FAZER!!! *sai furiosa do Centro Pokémon*

**DREW:** JÁ VAI TARDE!!!

**DAISY:** Obrigada por tudo, Ash! A Violet ficou na Ilha Mikan e a Lilly ficou na Ilha Navel, caso a Misty ainda estivesse por lá! Já que você está aqui, eu vou para a outra Ilha! Tchau!

**ASH:** Tchau!

**MAX:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**DREW:** PÁRA DE RIR!!!

**MAX:** MEU AMOOOOOR

AH, SE EU PUDESSE TE ABRAÇAAAR AGORAAA

PODER PARAR O TEMPO NEEESSA HORAAA

PRA NUNCA MAIS EU VER VOCÊ PARTIIIIIR

**DREW:** Grrr...

**MAX:** MEU, MEU AMO-OOOR!

**DREW:** *parte pra cima de Max*

**BROCK:** Agora, não tem mais a irmã pra te defender, né? XD

**MAX:** Brock, não fica aí parado e vem ajudaaar!

**BROCK:** Já que insiste...

**MAX:** Nããão! NÃO É PRA AJUDAR O DREW A ME BATEEEER!

**JOY:** Ei, vocês três! Parem já com isso! Vocês não tem pena dessa criança inocente?!

**MAX:** *carinha angelical*

**BROCK e DREW:** NÃO!

**ASH:** O que aconteceu aqui? E cadê a May?

Eles se sentam e Brock relata o ocorrido.

**DREW:** Ai, eu não devia ter feito isso...

**MAX:** Por que não pensa antes de agir?

**DREW:** Hehe...

**MAX:** Qual é a graça?

**DREW:** Pelo menos, eu tenho a capacidade de pensar, ao contrário de certas pessoas... XD

**MAX:** Grrr... Ainda bem que a minha irmã percebeu o quanto você é besta e te trocou pelo Rudy! Antes ele do que você!

**DREW:** O ÚNICO BESTA AQUI É VOCÊ, CRIATURA REPUGNANTE! EU JÁ TÔ DE SACO CHEIO DE OUVIR SUAS BESTEIRAS! EU SÓ VOU ACREDITAR QUE A MAY TÁ COM ALGUÉM QUANDO ELADISSER ISSO NA MINHA CARA! FUI BEM CLARO???

**MAX:** *paralisado* Mais claro que água potável!

**BROCK:** Nossa, não tinha uma comparação melhor pra fazer? XD

**MAX:** Ah, vai se ferrar!

**DREW:** PÁRA DE FALAR! Eu aposto que você não consegue ficar uma hora sem falar nada!

**MAX:** Apostado!

**ASH:** Hã... O que estão apostando, exatamente? XD

**MAX:** Hum... Já sei! Se eu conseguir, o Drew vai ter que agüentar minhas zoações CALADO por uma semana!

**DREW:** E se você não conseguir, vai ficar uma semana sem me zoar!

**MAX:** Fechado! *cumprimenta Drew*

**DREW: **Que horas são?

**BROCK:** Deixa eu ver... Meio-dia!

**DREW: **Calado até uma hora!

**MAX:** *sinal com a cabeça* "Sim!"

**ASH:** Muito bem! Agora que selaram a paz, que tal irem atrás da May?

**DREW:** Será que ela foi até o ginásio?

**BROCK:** Provavelmente...

**DREW:** Que droga! Isso é o que dá conviver com esse moleque... Você corre o risco de ficar linguarudo que nem ele...

**MAX:** *zangado*

**DREW:** Se não quiser perder, é bom ficar quieto! Hehehe...

**MAX:** *mais zangado*

**ASH:** Olha, o Pikachu vai levar vocês até o ginásio! Certo, Pikachu?

**PIKACHU:** Piká! *Certo!*

**DREW: **Ótimo! Vamos, Pikachu!

**MAX:** *puxa Drew pela camisa*

**DREW:** Aaah! O que deu em você? Ah, você vai junto, é?

**MAX:** *sinal com a cabeça* "Sim!"

**DREW:** Ah, pode vir! Você vai ficar calado mesmo, né? ^^

**MAX:** Hunf!

Enquanto eram levados por Pikachu, Drew quis aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento tão raro e precioso!

**DREW:** SE O BESTA DO MAX CANTASSE TODO DIA

QUE CARA MAIS CHATO SERIA

DANÇANDO E CANTANDO RIDÍCULO À BEÇA

HÁ, HAHAHÁ, HAHAHÁ, HAHAHÁ

**MAX: ***arrependido*

**DREW:** Ah, o doce gostinho da vingança! 8D

**MAX:** *cutuca Drew*

**DREW:** Que é?

**MAX:** *aponta para frente*

**DREW:** HEIN?????

Drew e Max viram May andando com Rudy na direção deles a alguns metros de distância. May estava tão triste que nem notou a presença dos dois.

**DREW:** EU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSE FILHO...!

**MAX:** *puxa Drew e se esconde atrás de uma árvore*

**DREW:** *espiando May e Rudy* Ah, mas esse verme me paga!

**MAX:** *segurando o riso*

**DREW:** Pronto, eles já passaram por nós! Vamos seguir os dois!

**MAX:** Seu burro! A May pode olhar pra trás e...!

**DREW:** *feliz da vida* VITÓRIA!

**MAX:** Fala baixo!

**MAY:** *olha para trás* Essa voz...!

**RUDY: **Hã? Do que está falando?

**MAY:** Ah, deixa pra lá... Vamos logo para aquela pracinha, aí a gente pode conversar melhor...

**RUDY:** Se você prefere assim...

**DREW e MAX: ***escondidos numa loja de roupas*

**PIKACHU:** *entra correndo na loja*

**DREW:** E aí? Descobriu pra onde eles foram?

**PIKACHU:** Piká! *Sim!*

**MAX:** Ufa... Essa foi por pouco... Eu só quero saber como vamos até lá sem sermos reconhecidos...

**DREW: ***cara de plano infalível*

**MAX:** Essa não! Ele tá com a cara igual a do Cebolinha!

**PIKACHU:** Piii... *Xiii...*

**DREW:** Hehehe...

**MAX:** Não diz nada! Por favor! Eu já sei o que vai acontecer! NÃÃÃO!

Depois de tudo pronto, eles resolvem pôr em prática o plano do Drew! XD

**MAX:** EU ME RECUSO A SAIR ASSIM!

**DREW:** Cala essa boca e vem logo, senão eu vou contar pra May que você lê os gibis dela escondido!

**MAX:** Peraí, como sabe disso?!

**DREW:** Como você é precoce, jamais compraria um gibi da Turma da Mônica só para fingir que é crescido! Aí, quando ninguém está por perto, você pega os gibis da May e fica lendo!

**MAX:** Caramba... Você é bom pra essas coisas...

**DREW:** Valeu, eu sou mais eu! AGORA SAI DAÍ!!!

**MAX: ***vermelho* Ai, isso é o que dá ser precoce...

**DREW:** *sarcástico* Você está uma gracinha!

**MAX:** Grrr... Eu sou muito macho, ta???

Eu vou descrever a cena... Drew e Max estavam de vestido cor-de-rosa estilo princesa, peruca loira de cachos e maquiagem! XD

Ah, quer saber como eles pagaram?

**DREW:** Ô moça, põe isso na conta do Rudy! Temos total permissão dele!

**MOÇA:** Sim, senhor. Ou senhorita... XD

**DREW:** *vermelho* É SENHOR, TA???

**MENINO:** *saindo da loja* Mamãe, olha que moças bonitas!

**DREW:** *mais vermelho* CALA A BOCA!!!

**MÃE:** Como ousa falar assim com meu filho? Cadê o jeito comportado que toda menina tem?

**DREW:** Grrr... Vamos logo! *puxa Max*

**MAX:** Bem-feito! Colhendo o que plantou!

**DREW:** Agora não é hora pra lição de moral! Pikachu, fareja aí e descobre a direção da praça que a May e o Rudy foram!

**PIKACHU:** *farejando*

**MAX:** A May tá se iludindo com esse Rudy...

**DREW:** Há alguns minutos, você mesmo disse que preferia ele com a sua irmã do que eu.

**MAX: **Eu menti.

**DREW:** Hum... Agora, virou Lavagem de Roupa Suja? ¬¬

**MAX:** Só porque eu te acho chato não significa que eu não queira você com a May...

**DREW:** Então, por que implica tanto comigo por causa dela?

**MAX:** Porque eu sei que ela te ama e que você corresponde!

**DREW:** *vermelho* Quem te garante? Se realmente me amasse, não teria saído do Centro Pokémon...

Ash, salve a Misty! escrita por Mari May [Reviews - 27]

Opções: [Editar] [Deletar]

1. Misty é raptada2. Rumo à Ilha Mikan!3. A chegada na Ilha Mikan4. Drew se explica5. A esperança é a última que morre!6. Na Ilha Navel7. Drew e May brigam

Diminuir **Tamanho do Texto** Aumentar

**BROCK:** Acordamos tarde... É quase meio-dia...

**MAX:** Ah, Brock, a gente tava muito cansado...

**DREW:** Peraí, é nessa Ilha que tem o Rude, né?

**MAY:** É _Rudy_, Drew! _Rudy_!

**DREW:** Ah, tanto faz… Não gosto dele mesmo…

**ASH:** Nem eu... Toca aqui!

**ASH e DREW:** *TAP!*

**BROCK:** Nossa... Tudo isso são ciúmes? XD

**ASH e DREW:** *vermelhos*

Ao chegarem, decidiram que seria melhor passar a noite no Centro Pokémon. Eles só ficaram no chalé do Danny porque foram convidados. Depois de falarem com a Enfermeira Joy, se sentaram e resolveram comer alguma coisa.

**DAISY:** Ash! Até que enfim!

**ASH:** Hã? Ah, é a irmã da Misty!

**BROCK, MAX e DREW:** *babando* Que lindaaa!

**ASH:** E aí, Daisy?

**DAISY:** Preciso falar com você!

**MAY: **DREW, COMO SE ATREVE???

**DREW:** Ué, você não achou aquele tal de Rudy bonito?

**MAY:** MAS EU NÃO FIQUEI BABANDO POR ELE!!!

**DREW:** SÓ NÃO FEZ ISSO PORQUE EU APARECI, SENÃO VOCÊ FICARIA ELOGIANDO O CARA ATÉ NÃO PODER MAIS!!!

**MAY:** TÁ DUVIDANDO DE MIM, É??? APOSTO QUE O RUDY NUNCA ME ACUSARIA DESSA MANEIRA!!! ELE DEVE SER BEM MAIS EDUCADO, ROMÂNTICO E SENSÍVEL DO QUE VOCÊ!!!

**DREW:** AH, VOCÊ ACHA, É??? ENTÃO, QUE TAL IR PROS BRAÇOS DELE EM VEZ DE FICAR AQUI ME ENCHENDO???

**MAY:** É O QUE VOU FAZER!!! *sai furiosa do Centro Pokémon*

**DREW:** JÁ VAI TARDE!!!

**DAISY:** Obrigada por tudo, Ash! A Violet ficou na Ilha Mikan e a Lilly ficou na Ilha Navel, caso a Misty ainda estivesse por lá! Já que você está aqui, eu vou para a outra Ilha! Tchau!

**ASH:** Tchau!

**MAX:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**DREW:** PÁRA DE RIR!!!

**MAX:** MEU AMOOOOOR

AH, SE EU PUDESSE TE ABRAÇAAAR AGORAAA

PODER PARAR O TEMPO NEEESSA HORAAA

PRA NUNCA MAIS EU VER VOCÊ PARTIIIIIR

**DREW:** Grrr...

**MAX:** MEU, MEU AMO-OOOR!

**DREW:** *parte pra cima de Max*

**BROCK:** Agora, não tem mais a irmã pra te defender, né? XD

**MAX:** Brock, não fica aí parado e vem ajudaaar!

**BROCK:** Já que insiste...

**MAX:** Nããão! NÃO É PRA AJUDAR O DREW A ME BATEEEER!

**JOY:** Ei, vocês três! Parem já com isso! Vocês não tem pena dessa criança inocente?!

**MAX:** *carinha angelical*

**BROCK e DREW:** NÃO!

**ASH:** O que aconteceu aqui? E cadê a May?

Eles se sentam e Brock relata o ocorrido.

**DREW:** Ai, eu não devia ter feito isso...

**MAX:** Por que não pensa antes de agir?

**DREW:** Hehe...

**MAX:** Qual é a graça?

**DREW:** Pelo menos, eu tenho a capacidade de pensar, ao contrário de certas pessoas... XD

**MAX:** Grrr... Ainda bem que a minha irmã percebeu o quanto você é besta e te trocou pelo Rudy! Antes ele do que você!

**DREW:** O ÚNICO BESTA AQUI É VOCÊ, CRIATURA REPUGNANTE! EU JÁ TÔ DE SACO CHEIO DE OUVIR SUAS BESTEIRAS! EU SÓ VOU ACREDITAR QUE A MAY TÁ COM ALGUÉM QUANDO ELADISSER ISSO NA MINHA CARA! FUI BEM CLARO???

**MAX:** *paralisado* Mais claro que água potável!

**BROCK:** Nossa, não tinha uma comparação melhor pra fazer? XD

**MAX:** Ah, vai se ferrar!

**DREW:** PÁRA DE FALAR! Eu aposto que você não consegue ficar uma hora sem falar nada!

**MAX:** Apostado!

**ASH:** Hã... O que estão apostando, exatamente? XD

**MAX:** Hum... Já sei! Se eu conseguir, o Drew vai ter que agüentar minhas zoações CALADO por uma semana!

**DREW:** E se você não conseguir, vai ficar uma semana sem me zoar!

**MAX:** Fechado! *cumprimenta Drew*

**DREW: **Que horas são?

**BROCK:** Deixa eu ver... Meio-dia!

**DREW: **Calado até uma hora!

**MAX:** *sinal com a cabeça* "Sim!"

**ASH:** Muito bem! Agora que selaram a paz, que tal irem atrás da May?

**DREW:** Será que ela foi até o ginásio?

**BROCK:** Provavelmente...

**DREW:** Que droga! Isso é o que dá conviver com esse moleque... Você corre o risco de ficar linguarudo que nem ele...

**MAX:** *zangado*

**DREW:** Se não quiser perder, é bom ficar quieto! Hehehe...

**MAX:** *mais zangado*

**ASH:** Olha, o Pikachu vai levar vocês até o ginásio! Certo, Pikachu?

**PIKACHU:** Piká! *Certo!*

**DREW: **Ótimo! Vamos, Pikachu!

**MAX:** *puxa Drew pela camisa*

**DREW:** Aaah! O que deu em você? Ah, você vai junto, é?

**MAX:** *sinal com a cabeça* "Sim!"

**DREW:** Ah, pode vir! Você vai ficar calado mesmo, né? ^^

**MAX:** Hunf!

Enquanto eram levados por Pikachu, Drew quis aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento tão raro e precioso!

**DREW:** SE O BESTA DO MAX CANTASSE TODO DIA

QUE CARA MAIS CHATO SERIA

DANÇANDO E CANTANDO RIDÍCULO À BEÇA

HÁ, HAHAHÁ, HAHAHÁ, HAHAHÁ

**MAX: ***arrependido*

**DREW:** Ah, o doce gostinho da vingança! 8D

**MAX:** *cutuca Drew*

**DREW:** Que é?

**MAX:** *aponta para frente*

**DREW:** HEIN?????

Drew e Max viram May andando com Rudy na direção deles a alguns metros de distância. May estava tão triste que nem notou a presença dos dois.

**DREW:** EU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSE FILHO...!

**MAX:** *puxa Drew e se esconde atrás de uma árvore*

**DREW:** *espiando May e Rudy* Ah, mas esse verme me paga!

**MAX:** *segurando o riso*

**DREW:** Pronto, eles já passaram por nós! Vamos seguir os dois!

**MAX:** Seu burro! A May pode olhar pra trás e...!

**DREW:** *feliz da vida* VITÓRIA!

**MAX:** Fala baixo!

**MAY:** *olha para trás* Essa voz...!

**RUDY: **Hã? Do que está falando?

**MAY:** Ah, deixa pra lá... Vamos logo para aquela pracinha, aí a gente pode conversar melhor...

**RUDY:** Se você prefere assim...

**DREW e MAX: ***escondidos numa loja de roupas*

**PIKACHU:** *entra correndo na loja*

**DREW:** E aí? Descobriu pra onde eles foram?

**PIKACHU:** Piká! *Sim!*

**MAX:** Ufa... Essa foi por pouco... Eu só quero saber como vamos até lá sem sermos reconhecidos...

**DREW: ***cara de plano infalível*

**MAX:** Essa não! Ele tá com a cara igual a do Cebolinha!

**PIKACHU:** Piii... *Xiii...*

**DREW:** Hehehe...

**MAX:** Não diz nada! Por favor! Eu já sei o que vai acontecer! NÃÃÃO!

Depois de tudo pronto, eles resolvem pôr em prática o plano do Drew! XD

**MAX:** EU ME RECUSO A SAIR ASSIM!

**DREW:** Cala essa boca e vem logo, senão eu vou contar pra May que você lê os gibis dela escondido!

**MAX:** Peraí, como sabe disso?!

**DREW:** Como você é precoce, jamais compraria um gibi da Turma da Mônica só para fingir que é crescido! Aí, quando ninguém está por perto, você pega os gibis da May e fica lendo!

**MAX:** Caramba... Você é bom pra essas coisas...

**DREW:** Valeu, eu sou mais eu! AGORA SAI DAÍ!!!

**MAX: ***vermelho* Ai, isso é o que dá ser precoce...

**DREW:** *sarcástico* Você está uma gracinha!

**MAX:** Grrr... Eu sou muito macho, ta???

Eu vou descrever a cena... Drew e Max estavam de vestido cor-de-rosa estilo princesa, peruca loira de cachos e maquiagem! XD

Ah, quer saber como eles pagaram?

**DREW:** Ô moça, põe isso na conta do Rudy! Temos total permissão dele!

**MOÇA:** Sim, senhor. Ou senhorita... XD

**DREW:** *vermelho* É SENHOR, TA???

**MENINO:** *saindo da loja* Mamãe, olha que moças bonitas!

**DREW:** *mais vermelho* CALA A BOCA!!!

**MÃE:** Como ousa falar assim com meu filho? Cadê o jeito comportado que toda menina tem?

**DREW:** Grrr... Vamos logo! *puxa Max*

**MAX:** Bem-feito! Colhendo o que plantou!

**DREW:** Agora não é hora pra lição de moral! Pikachu, fareja aí e descobre a direção da praça que a May e o Rudy foram!

**PIKACHU:** *farejando*

**MAX:** A May tá se iludindo com esse Rudy...

**DREW:** Há alguns minutos, você mesmo disse que preferia ele com a sua irmã do que eu.

**MAX: **Eu menti.

**DREW:** Hum... Agora virou Lavagem de Roupa Suja? ¬¬

**MAX:** Só porque eu te acho chato não significa que eu não queira você com a May...

**DREW:** Então, por que implica tanto comigo por causa dela?

**MAX:** Porque eu sei que ela te ama e que você corresponde!

**DREW:** *vermelho* Quem te garante? Se realmente me amasse, ela não teria saído do Centro Pokémon...

_**A música sertaneja cantada pelo Max se chama "Os Amantes" e é cantada pelo Daniel; a música que o Drew canta pra zoar o Max é uma paródia de uma música da Xuxa cujo nome não lembro. XD**_


	8. Batalha com Rudy!

**MAX:** A May é muito ciumenta.

**DREW:** Bom, isso já deu pra notar...

**MAX:** Sabe, com a May sempre foi assim: sempre que ela gostava de um garoto, ele não gostava dela, e sempre que algum garoto gostava dela, ela não gostava dele...

**DREW:** E eu, idem...

**MAX:** Já era de se esperar.

**DREW:** COMO É???

**MAX:** Vou te contar um segredo da May. A gente conta um pro outro e promete não contar pra ninguém, mas já que é VOCÊ, acho que ela não vai se importar...

**DREW:** Desembucha, ué!

**MAX:** A May gostava do Ash.

**DREW:** O QUÊ???

**MAX:** Ta surdo??? ELA GOSTAVA DO ASH!!!

**DREW:** Eu entendi, criatura! Foi um "O QUÊ???" de espanto!

**MAX:** Ah, ta... Mas deixa eu continuar: aí, esse foi um dos motivos que fez a May ir atrás do Ash.

**DREW:** Olha, eu nunca imaginei... Ele devia sofrer mais do que eu, né? XD

**MAX:** Até que não... Foi por um triz!

**DREW:** Ué, essa eu não entendi...

**MAX: **Eu nem expliquei!

**DREW: **Então, fala!

**MAX:** Eu achava que o Ash também gostava dela. Mas, por algum poder divino, eu resolvi antes perguntar pra alguém.

**DREW:** E haja poder pra acontecer um milagre desses! XD

**MAX:** Cala a boca e ouve! Eu perguntei pro Brock. O Brock me garantiu que o Ash gostava de uma certa ruivinha dona de um ginásio em Cerulean! ^^

**DREW: **Ué, mas o Ash não era desligado nesse lance de amor?

**MAX:** Correção: o Ash É desligado nesse lance de amor! Ele só vai perceber que gosta da Misty quando alguém disser pra ele. E esse alguém tem que ser a Misty, né?

**DREW:** Essa é uma das poucas coisas em que você tem razão! XD

**MAX:** Ta, ta... Continuando... O Brock me disse isso de noite (longe da May e do Ash, é claro!), então, resolvi contar pra ela na outra noite, durantes nossas conversas noturnas...

**DREW:** Vocês são muito unidos, né? ^^

**MAX:** Aham! Porém, foi justo no dia em que ela te conheceu...

**DREW:** Hum...

**MAX:** De noite, ela me disse: "Mas que saco! Aquele Drew me tira do sério, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nele! Estou confusa, Max... Eu achava que gostava do Ash, mas... Como posso ter certeza?" Aí, eu falei: "Tenho uma idéia! Se você gosta mesmo do Ash, vai sentir ciúmes se eu te contar uma coisa... Do jeito que você é ciumenta..." Aí ela: "Que tipo de coisa?" Quando eu contei o que o Brock me disse, a reação dela foi um "Ah...". Normalmente, ela faria um escândalo. Foi aí que ela percebeu que gostava de você, seu chato! Eu sinto raiva de você porque eu sabia desde o início que você correspondia a May, mas eu esperava uma oportunidade pra torrar sua paciência!

**DREW:** Ah, então é por isso... Mas lembre-se que você vai ficar uma semana sem me azucrinar! XD

**MAX:** Sem te azucrinar com coisas relacionadas à May...

**DREW:** HÃ???

**MAX:** O trato foi esse! Volta no Capítulo 7!

**DREW:** *lendo o capítulo 7* Mas ali não diz nada disso!

**MAX:** Ora, mas está subtendido! Foi logo depois de te zoar com ela!

**DREW:** Pára de bancar o engraçadinho!!!

**PIKACHU:** Pikapi! *Olhem ali!*

**MAX:** Bestão, chegamos na pracinha!

**DREW:** Vamos sentar ali, perto do banco deles! Assim, dá pra prestar atenção na conversa!

**DREW e MAX:** *se sentam e ouvem a conversa*

**RUDY:** Ah, então foi por isso que você foi me procurar no ginásio... Sorte sua que não veio ninguém batalhar comigo hoje! ^^

**MAY:** É... Mas... Eu tive a impressão de ter visto, bem longe...

**RUDY:** Visto o quê?

**MAY:** Não sei se foi porque os meus olhos estavam embaçados de tanto chorar, mas acho que vi uma mansão!

**RUDY: **Ah, sim... Essa mansão é um mistério para nós... Foi construída há pouco tempo, sabe? Ah, eu vi um amigo do Ash por aqui! Como era mesmo o nome dele...?

**MAY:** Tracey...?

**RUDY:** É! Isso mesmo! Tracey!

**DREW e MAX:** *surpresos*

**MAY:** Mas o que o Tracey veio fazer aqui???

**RUDY:** Olha, eu não sei... Mas ele me parecia meio estranho... Sei lá...

**MAY:** Você também viu a Misty?

**RUDY:** Ué, a Misty também ta aqui?

**MAY:** Droga... Então, foi o Tracey...

**RUDY:** Não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando, mas... Que tal a gente curtir esse nosso momento, hein? *segura o rosto de May*

**DREW:** *cochichando* Cachorro... Vou dar uma lição nele!

**MAX:** *cochichando* Calma! Vamos ver o que ela vai fazer!

**MAY:** NÃO!!! *afasta a mão de Rudy* Eu não posso fazer isso... Senão, o Max vai ter motivo pra chamar o Drew de corno...

**MAX: ***se controlando pra não rir*

**RUDY:** Mas vocês nem estão namorando!

**MAY:** E daí? Eu amo o Drew, e pra mim, é traição beijar um garoto sabendo que eu gosto de outro! Não, eu não vou...!

**RUDY:** *segura o rosto de May outra vez* Ah, dá um tempo...

**DREW:** DEIXA ELA EM PAZ, SEU INFELIZ!!!

**MAY:** Drew??? Por que você ta vestido assim???

**RUDY:** Ah, esse que é o Drew? Eu não sabia que ele era um trav...! XD

**DREW:** CALA ESSA BOCA, SEU NOJENTO! EU SÓ TÔ ASSIM PRA VER O QUE VOCÊS DOIS IAM FAZER! EU E O MOLEQUE! *aponta pro lugar de Max*

**RUDY:** Eu não to vendo ninguém... Já foi num oculista?

**DREW:** MAX!!!

**MAX:** *saindo de fininho* Hã? Ah, oi, Drew! Belo dia, não?

**DREW:** VOLTA AGORA! E ESCUTA AQUI, SEU SAFADO! COMO OUSA QUERER SE APROVEITAR DA MAY???

**RUDY:** Há! Eu não tenho medo de você!

**DREW:** Há! E eu muito menos!

**RUDY:** Ah, é? Hehehe... *soca o rosto de Drew*

**DREW:** *cai no chão*

**MAY:** Drew!!!

**MAX:** Ei, não faz isso! Tudo bem que ele é chato, mas não merece apanhar de você!

**RUDY:** Não me dê ordens, pivete! *empurra Max no chão*

**MAX:** Aaah!

**MAY:** Max!!!

**RUDY:** E você não se mete! Isso é briga entre homens!

**MAY:** Acontece que eles e o meu pai são os homens da minha vida!

**DREW: ***vermelho*

**MAX:** Isso aí! Bota moral!

**RUDY:** Grrr... *pega uma pokébola* Starmie, manda esse pivete pra longe com o jato d'água!

**STARMIE:** Staaaa!

**MAX:** Aaaaah!

**DREW e MAY:** Max!!!

**DREW:** *pega uma pokébola* Roselia, rajada de espinhos no Starmie!

**ROSELIA:** Rooooo!

**RUDY:** Starmie, gire na direção da Roselia!

**STARMIE:** Staaaarmie!

**DREW:** Cuidado, Roselia!!!

**ROSELIA:** Rooooo... *desmaia*

**DREW:** Ah, não! Volte, Roselia!

**RUDY:** Hahahahaha! Roselia está fora de combate!

**DREW:** Ora, seu...!

**RUDY:** Para fechar com chave de ouro: ataque o Drew rodando no ar!

**DREW:** O QUÊ???

**STARMIE:** Staaaaa!

**MAY:** Pikachu, pule e use a cauda de ferro!

**PIKACHU: **Pikaaa!

**STARMIE:** Staaa... *desmaia*

**RUDY:** Essa não! Volte, Starmie!

**MAY:** Mandou bem, Pikachu!

**DREW:** Obrigado por me salvar, May! ^^

**RUDY:** Sua garota intrometida!!! Eu falei pra você ficar fora disso!!!

**MAY:** E por que eu teria que te obedecer?

**RUDY:** Grrr... *empurra May no banco*

**MAY:** Aaah!

**DREW:** PÁRA COM ISSO! NUNCA TE ENSINARAM A RESPEITAR AS DAMAS??? IÁÁÁ! *chuta Rudy pelas costas*

**RUDY:** Aaaaai! Seu cretino! *soca o rosto de Drew com mais força*

**DREW: **Aaai! *cai no chão*

**MAY:** Parem de brigar! Por favor! *chora*

**DREW:** May...!

**RUDY:** Suas lágrimas não me comovem!

**DREW:** *dá um carrinho no Rudy*

**RUDY:** Aaaaai! *cai de bunda no chão*

**DREW: **Rápido, May! *segura a mão dela e sai correndo*

**MAY:** Max, Pikachu, venham logo!

**DREW, MAY, MAX e PIKACHU:** *correndo*

**RUDY:** Vocês me… Ai! Me pagam! Ui...

**MAY:** Não é melhor vocês se trocarem antes de chegar ao Centro?

**DREW:** Não podemos! E se aquele maníaco estiver atrás de nós?

**MAX:** Se prepara para ser zoado até o fim da eternidade...

Quando finalmente chegam, vão correndo para o quarto se trocarem. Ash e Brock estavam lá, deitados, olhando pro nada, quando ouvem a porta abrir e vêem duas figuras muito familiares! XD

**ASH:** Peraí... Vocês não são...?!

**BROCK:** Hahaha... Eu acho que... Haha... São eles mesmos! XD

**ASH e BROCK:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**MAY:** *segurando o riso* Ah, não dá mais! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**PIKACHU:** *exausto de tanto correr* Pikaaa... *dorme*

É... O dia não foi muito agradável para Drew e Max! XD


	9. Rudy outra vez!

Misty estava fula da vida. Ela foi proibida de sair do quarto dela até segunda ordem...

**MISTY:** Que porcaria! Eu tenho que pensar num jeito de sair daqui... Hum... Ahá!

**CRIADAS:** *limpando o chão perto do quarto de Misty*

**MISTY:** AAAAAAH! SOCOOORO!

**CRIADAS:** *abrem a porta* O que foi???

**MISTY:** Um Ca... Ca... Caterpie! Eca!

**CRIADAS:** *procurando*

**MISTY:** A-acho que foi por ali, ó... Entrou debaixo da minha cama...

**CRIADAS:** *indo procurar debaixo da cama*

**MISTY: ***andando lentamente até a porta*

**CRIADAS:** *olham pra trás*

**MISTY:** *tranca a porta rapidamente* Ufa... *se vira e esbarra em alguém*

**PESSOA:** Onde você vai?

**MISTY:** Aaaaah! Eu só queria dar uma volta!

**PESSOA:** VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!

**MISTY:** JÁ VOU FAZER!

**PESSOA:** *segura o braço de Misty* Foi confirmado que o seu querido Ash está nessa Ilha, e os amiguinhos dele também!

**MISTY:** *olhinhos brilhando* O Ash??? Ah, meu herói! ^^

**PESSOA:** CALE-SE! Você não vai vê-lo... Nunca mais! *risada maligna*

**MISTY:** O que você pretende fazer???

**PESSOA:** Mandei espiões descobrirem onde ele está... Aí, é só pôr o plano em ação...

**MISTY:** Há! Você não vai conseguir! O Ash vai...!

**PESSOA:** *sacode Misty* PÁRA DE FALAR NELE!

**MISTY:** O ASH TEM UM BOM CORAÇÃO! Apesar de tudo, ele não desiste fácil das coisas... Ele faz o melhor que pode, e sempre jogando limpo... O Ash até pode ser meio metido e teimoso quando o assunto é pokémon, e pode até ser meio atrapalhado e burrinho quando o assunto é amor, mas... Mas foi esse jeito dele que me conquistou... ^^

**PESSOA:**... *larga Misty*

**MISTY:** Olha... Já ta escurecendo... Eu não ia conseguir fugir mesmo... E já estou aliviada em saber que o Ash está bem... Então... Podemos ir comer alguma coisa?

**PESSOA:** Claro... Como quiser...

Numa mesa de um Centro Pokémon não muito distante...

**ASH:** Tô morto de fome!

**DREW:** Eu também!

**MAY: **Drew, você não pode comer desse jeito!

**DREW:** Ah, não foi nada demais...

**MAY: **COMO NÃO FOI NADA DEMAIS??? A SUA BOCA TA SANGRANDO!!!

**DREW:** Ah, fala sério... Nem dói mui...! AI!

**MAY:** Enfermeira Joy, o Drew ta dodói!

**DREW: **Você falou de propósito só pra rimar, né? XD

**MAY:** Claro! ^^

**JOY: **Meu Deus! Que machucado horrível!

**MAX:** Horrível que nem o Drew! Hehehe...

**DREW:** Dispenso seus comentários idiotas...

**JOY: **Como isso aconteceu?

**MAX:** Esse barraqueiro se meteu em briga com o Rudy...

**DREW:** Ah, pirralho, nem vem que não tem! Aquele maníaco que começou!

**JOY: **Vem, vamos dar um jeito nisso!

Enquanto esperam por Drew, May conta o que Rudy lhe disse sobre a mansão e sobre Tracey...

**ASH:** O Tracey ta por aqui???

**BROCK:** Então, a Misty também!

**MAY:** Ah, não sei não... Depois do que ele fez hoje...

**MAX:** Ô May, se ele tivesse alguma coisa a ver, nem teria falado do Tracey, né?

**MAY:** Por isso mesmo! Ele pode estar mentindo!

**ASH:** Ou não...

**BROCK: **Sabem o que eu acho mais estranho? Essa mansão. Por que o Tracey teria uma mansão por aqui?

**ASH:** Pra esconder a Misty, é claro!

**BROCK:** Ta, mas... Como ele arranjou tanta grana?

**DREW:** Existem muitas formas de se conseguir dinheiro...

**BROCK:** Aaaah! Esse cara sempre aparece do nada!

**MAY:** Vai conseguir comer alguma coisa?

**DREW:** Não, hoje não... Não posso pensar em comida nessas condições...

**MAY:** Ahá! Eu estava certa!

**DREW:** *vermelho* Humpft!

**MAX:** Ora, não precisa se preocupar! Eu como por você! Pode ficar sossegado! Hehe...

**DREW:** Eu vou ficar sossegado quando você parar de fazer essas piadinhas infames...

**ASH:** Meus pêsames! Você não vai ter sossego nunca! XD

**DREW:** Isso é o que mais me irrita... May, posso dar um tapa no seu irmão?

**MAY:** Não, ele não falou nada tão chato assim...

**DREW:** Mudando de assunto... Eu queria saber onde ele aprendeu tantas músicas sertanejas pra ficar nos perturbando...

**BROCK:** Hum... Boa pergunta, Drew...

**ASH:** Isso é um mistério...

**MAX:** Ah, é que quando a May ficava na fossa depois de levar um fora, ela se trancava no quarto, ligava o rádio no volume máximo e...!

**MAY:** *chuta a canela de Max*

**MAX:** Aaai...

**MAY:** Hehehe... O Max é uma figura, não acham?

Todos foram dormir, exceto May e Drew, que foram acertar as contas...

**MAY: **Drew, eu sei que sou meio escandalosa, mas...

**DREW:** Meio? XD

**MAY:** DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME OUVIR?

**DREW:** Aham...

**MAY:** Ok. Eu não devia ter feito aquele escândalo... Mas o meu maior erro foi ter ido atrás do Rudy... Eu fui uma idiota fazendo isso...

**DREW:** Não, eu que fui idiota te dando essa idéia "brilhante"... E May, você sabe que eu tenho um prazer enorme em te provocar, né? ^^

**MAY:** É, mas na hora eu sempre esqueço e você atinge seu principal objetivo! XD

**RUDY:** Ta bom o papo, hein! Hehe...

**DREW e MAY:** RUDY???

**DREW:** Seu cretino! O que veio fazer aqui?

**RUDY: **Nada demais... Só vim avisar que sei onde a Misty está...

**MAY:** Então, foi você que...?

**RUDY:** Não, minha linda... Só porque eu sei onde ela está não significa que eu seja o grande vilão... Você não acha?

**MAY:**...

**DREW:** Mas você ta envolvido nisso, né?

**RUDY:** Sim, estou. Ah, mandem o Ash tomar cuidado se ele não quiser perder a Misty... Para sempre! *risada maligna*

**MAY:** O QUE QUER DIZER???

**RUDY:** Calma, meu bem... Não pense em tragédia! Pense numa cerimônia que celebra algo que tem o compromisso de durar até a morte...

**DREW e MAY:** *pensando*

**RUDY:** Tô indo, hein... May, boa sorte com a charada! Drew, vai se danar!

**DREW:** Grrr...

**MAY:** Lembrei de uma frase!

**DREW:** Qual?

**MAY:** "Até que a morte nos separe!" Sempre dizem isso num...

**DREW e MAY:**...CASAMENTO!!!

Os dois resolvem voltar imediatamente ao Centro Pokémon avisar Ash sobre o risco da Misty se casar sem ser com ele!

**MAY:** *sussurra* Ash, acorda! Acorda!

**ASH:** *roncando*

**MAY:** Grrr... *puxa Ash*

**ASH:** *cai no chão* Aaai! QUE IDÉIA É ESSA?

**DREW:** Pára de berrar, criatura! Eu e a May precisamos falar com você!

**ASH:** Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum!

**MAY:** Ah, vai!

**ASH:** Tem razão! Vou pra minha cama! Boa noite!

**MAY:** *puxa Ash pela camisa e o arrasta até o lado de fora do Centro Pokémon*

**ASH:** EEEI!

**DREW:** Hehehe... A May é prática! XD *segue os dois*

**MAY:** Ash, a coisa ta feia pra você...

**ASH:** *esfrega o olho* É?

**DREW:** É sério, cara!

**ASH:** Mas eu tô sério... Uai, sô!

**MAY:** PÁRA DE BRINCAR!!!

**ASH:** Meu ouvido não é pinico!

**MAY:** E minha voz não é pra ser gasta à toa!

**ASH:** Você gasta porque você quer, porque por mim eu continuaria dormin...!

**MAY:** *segura a camisa de Ash* GAROTO, ME ESCUTA! SE VOCÊ NÃO CALAR ESSA BOCA, EU MESMA POSSO ME ENCARREGAR DE FAZER ISSO, SÓ QUE DE UMA FORMA _UM POUQUINHO_ DOLOROSA! QUER EXPERIMENTAR OU VAI FICAR QUIETO POR LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE?

**ASH:** Peço ajuda aos universitários! XD

**MAY:** Grrr...

**ASH:** Às cartas? XD

**MAY:** Grrr...

**ASH:** Já sei! Ao próprio Silvio Santos! XD

**MAY:** ESCOLHE LOGO!!!

**ASH:** Ta bom, ta bom... Opção dois!

**MAY: **Drew, é com você!

**DREW:** Ta. Eu e a May estávamos aqui, conversando numa boa, quando...

Depois que Drew explica tudo...

**ASH:** QUÊ??? A MISTY VAI SE CASAR???

**MAY:** Foi o que ele deu a entender...

**ASH:** Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça! NÃO POSSO!!! *sai correndo*

**MAY:** *puxa Ash pela camisa* Aonde pensa que vai?

**ASH:** Ora, vou tirar satisfações com aquele infeliz!

**DREW:** Ash, já viu que horas são?

**ASH:** Mas se eu não for agora, pode ser tarde demais!

**MAY:** Calma! A gente nem sabe se o que ele disse é verdade! Depois do almoço, quando todo mundo estiver bem alimentado, vamos falar com o Rudy, ta bem?

**ASH:**...

**DREW:** E se ela se casar, não vai ser assim, da noite pro dia, né? Ei, a gente até podia fazer uma coisa poética! Na hora que perguntarem "Se alguém for contra este casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre!", o Ash faz uma entrada triunfal gritando "EU PROTESTO!!!", todo desesperado, e aí...!

**ASH e MAY:** *olhar fatal*

**DREW:** Ta, esquece... Vamos voltar...


	10. Cara a cara com a Pessoa

Durante o almoço (Drew já estava melhor e pôde comer alguma coisa), Ash contou para Brock e Max o que Drew e May lhe disseram, e que ele ia tirar satisfações com o Rudy!

**BROCK:** Você viu o que ele fez com o Drew... Vai se arriscar?

**ASH:** Não tô nem aí! Se ele realmente sabe de alguma coisa, tenho que descobrir!

**MAX:** Isso pode ser uma armadilha. Ele sabe que você é teimoso e que você vai lá de qualquer maneira, mesmo se a gente te disser pra não ir...

**ASH:** Mas eu não vou sozinho!

**MAY:** Ah, é... Nós vamos com ele!

**ASH:** Quem disse? Eu me referia aos meus pokémons!

**MAY:** ASH, TODOS NÓS VAMOS COM VOCÊ!

**ASH:** Ai, meus ouvidos! Só a Misty consegue ser mais escandalosa que você...

**MAY:** Hehe...

**DREW:** Eu acho que, quanto mais gente, melhor!

**ASH:** Ok, pessoal! Vamos nessa!

Depois de um tempo, no ginásio da Ilha Trovita...

**RUDY:** Ah, é você, Ash?

**ASH:** Não, é minha avó!

**RUDY:** Nooossa!

**ASH:** Que é? Ei, pára de ficar me encarando! Qual é??? Tá me estranhando, meu???

**RUDY:** A senhora é feia como seu neto! XD

**TODOS: ***caem pra trás*

**ASH:** Isso foi tããão engraçado...

**BROCK:** Sóóó...

**MAY: **Engraçado até demais...

**MAX:** Tô me mijando de rir...

**DREW:** Max, você _realmente _se mijou! XD

**MAX:** *vermelho* Ops!

**MARY:** Aposto que é porque você tá com medo!

**MAX:** CALA A BOCA, SUA...! Peraí, quem é você?!

**MARY:** Sou Mary, a irmãzinha do Rudy! Fiz nove anos no mês passado!

**DREW:** Ela tem a mesma idade do moleque, né?

**MAX:** É... *admirando Mary*

**DREW: **O moleque não tentou me dar um fora??? Ah, não, ele tá com algum problema!

**BROCK:** Hum... Acho que já sei que tipo de problema... Hehe...

**RUDY:** Mary, o que faz aqui???

**MARY:** Tô passeando pelo ginásio, ué!

**BROCK:** Que tal você providenciar roupas secas para o Max?

**MAX:** *vermelho* HEIN???

**MARY: **Vem cá! Vamos aproveitar e brincar! ^^

**MAX:** Já vou avisando que não passo, não lavo e nem cozinho!

**MARY:** Deixa de ser bobo! Quem disse que é de casinha?

**MAX:** Ainda bem... É de quê, então?

**MARY:** De castelo! 8D

**MAX:** QUÊ???

**MARY:** Eu sou uma linda princesa e você é o meu príncipe!

**MAX:** COMO???

**MARY:** Nós podemos brincar lá fora, que tem mais espaço!

**MAX:** HÃ???

**MARY:** PODEMOS BRINCAR LÁ FORA QUE...!

**MAX:** EU JÁ ENTENDI! NÃO PRECISA BERRAR!

**MARY:** Mas você falou "HÃ???"!

**MAX: **E daí se eu falei "HÃ???"?

**MARY: **Daí que eu pensei que você não tinha me ouvido!

**MAX:** Sua burra! Se eu não tivesse entend...!

**MARY:** EU NÃO SOU BURRA!!!

**MAX:** É BURRA SIM!

**RUDY:** Os dois mal se conheceram e já começaram a brigar...

**ASH:** Que nem eu e a Misty! ^^

**BROCK:** Ah, é verdade!

**ASH:** Eu morro de rir só de lembrar... A gente brigava por cada bobagem... Hahahahaha...

**RUDY:** Hunf!

**MAY:** Ela parece ser bem legal! Já o irmão...

**RUDY:** Cale-se! Vamos ao que interessa!

**DREW:** QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA DAR ORDENS À MAY?

**MAY:** Drew, deixa pra lá...

**DREW:** NÃO DEIXO, NÃO! ESSE CARA NÃO VALE NADA!

**MAY:** Drew...

**DREW:** ELE NÃO VALE NEM O CHÃO QUE PISA!

**MAY:** Drew...

**DREW:** É o pior dos vermes! Um safado! Um sem-vergonha! Um canalha! Um...!

**MAY:** *berra* DREW!!!

**DREW:** *berra* QUE É???

**MAY:** FECHA ESSA MATRACA!!!

**DREW: **CALMA! DEIXA EU FINALIZAR!

**MAY:** Tá, mas vai logo... ¬¬

**DREW:** *olhar de desprezo* ESCÓRIA!!!

**RUDY:** Uaaah... Já acabou?

**DREW:** Já!

**RUDY:** Que bom! O que o traz aqui, Ash?

**ASH:** Você sabe muito bem! Não se faça de bobo!

**RUDY:** Ah, sobre aquele lance da Misty... Eu sabia que você não ia gostar nadinha de saber... Eu sempre soube que tinha alguma coisa entre você e a Misty...

**ASH:** Como assim?

**RUDY:** *cai pra trás* MAS SERÁ O BENEDITO??? Será que o Ash nunca se deu conta? Nunca se tocou? Só pode ser... Daquela vez, quando nos despedimos e eu dei flores pra Misty, eu falei: "Ash, quero que saiba que você tem muita sorte!" Aí o lesado: "Sorte?" Aí eu: "Hehe... Vai saber um dia..." Mas até hoje ele não entendeu... ¬¬'

**ASH:** Não entendi mesmo, tá? Olha, seja lá o que você quis dizer, apenas me fale onde a Misty está! CADÊ A MISTY?

**RUDY:** E você acha que eu vou dizer assim, na lata?

**ASH:** Grrr...

**DREW: **Ih, Rudy, fala logo que já tá me dando agonia!

**RUDY:** A conversa não chegou no chiqueiro!

**DREW:** E nem no galinheiro!

**BROCK:** Ui! Essa foi forte!

**DREW:** Eu apenas disse a verdade. Somente a verdade. Nada mais que a verdade.

**RUDY:** Ah, é? Pois eu também vou te dizer umas verdades! Sabe quem está por trás de tudo isso? Do seqüestro da Misty, do afogamento mal-sucedido, e etc?

**DREW:** É CLARO QUE É VOCÊ!

**ASH:** A gente achava que era o Tracey, mas agora não temos dúvida que é _você_!

**RUDY:** Hehehehehe... Eu não teria tanta certeza...

**MAY:** E quem mais iria...?

**PESSOA:** *entra no local*

**TODOS:** Oh!!!

Enquanto isso...

**MAX:** *sendo puxado* Mas pra onde você tá me levando?

**MARY:** *puxando* Rápido! Não temos tempo a perder!

**MAX:** Mas...!

**MARY:** Pronto, chegamos!

**MAX:** Uau! Que casarão!

**MARY:** É uma mansão! Eu já vim aqui algumas vezes com o meu irmão... Ele vinha falar com um cara, e eu vinha falar com a...!

**GUARDA:** Bom dia, senhorita Mary! Veio ver a senhorita Misty?

**MARY:** Sim, senhor guarda! ^^

**MAX: ***pensando* Misty???

**GUARDA:** E quem é este cavalheiro?

**MARY:** Ah, é um amigo que eu vim apresentar à Misty!

**MAX:** Mas eu e ela já...!

**MARY:** *pisa no pé de Max*

**MAX:** Ai!

**MARY:** Ele está tendo uns devaneios! Não liga não! Hehe...

**GUARDA:** Esses devaneios são freqüentes?

**MARY: **Até que não... Mas hoje estão piores, sabe?

**GUARDA:** Sei... Tudo bem, podem entrar!

**MARY:** Valeu, tio! ^^

**MAX:** Você quase quebrou meu pé!

**MARY:** Cala a boca e vem logo! É ali em cima!

No andar de cima...

**MARY:** Deixa eu ver... Hum... Ah, é ali! *bate na porta*

**MISTY:** Ah, Mary! Que surp…! Max??? Se você tá aqui, significa que o Ash...!

Não muito longe dali…

**PESSOA:** Há quanto tempo, né? *risada maligna*


	11. Afinal, quem é a Pessoa!

**ASH:** DANNY???

**MAY:** Aiaiai... Eu não tô entendendo mais nada... A gente não tava na Ilha Trovita?

**DREW:** Correção: a gente ESTÁ na Ilha Trovita!

**MAY:** Mas como é que o Danny...? E o Rudy não era...? Acho que vou desmaiar... *cai nos braços de Drew*

**DREW:** *vermelho* Ei!!! Que folga é essa???

**DANNY:** O Rudy foi meu cúmplice. Graças a uma herança, fiquei muito rico. Foi só pagar pra ele me ajudar. Ah, e ele não foi o único que me ajudou... Hehe...

**BROCK:** Quem mais te ajudaria, seu bandido???

**DANNY:** Vamos, pode entrar!

Todos olham para trás e se assustam ao se depararem com um velho conhecido (sim, velho com duplo sentido! XD): Professor Carvalho.

**TODOS:** PROFESSOR???

**MAY:** *acorda* O que houve?

**DREW:** O Professor Carvalho é um aliado do Danny!!!

**MAY:** *levanta num pulo* QUÊÊÊ???

**ASH:** *abalado* Professor, me diz que é mentira... Por favor...

**PROF:** *abaixa a cabeça*

**ASH: ***chora*ME DIZ!!!

**PROF:**...

**ASH:** Não pode ser... Não pode... *chora mais*

**BROCK:** SEU JUDAS! O Danny a gente mal conhecia, mas o senhor???

**DREW:** Eu já tinha suspeitado...

**MAY:** É verdade... Mas a gente nunca iria imaginar, né?

**ASH:** Você sempre foi como um pai pra mim! Um pai que eu nunca tive! O meu saiu pra viajar e nunca mais voltou pra casa... Nunca ligou pra saber se eu estava bem... Nunca se importou em saber se eu era um bom treinador pokémon... Quais eram minhas metas, meus objetivos, meus amigos... NADA! Porém, você sempre ajudou minha mãe, meus amigos e eu... Pra fazer isso com a gente??? O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ???

**PROF:** A paixão que eu nutria pela sua mãe... Tomou conta de mim... Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa pra ficar com ela... Qualquer coisa mesmo... Um dia, vim ver o Danny no ginásio dele, aí ele falou de você, e eu acabei revelando meu segredo... Então, ele veio com uma proposta, e...

**DREW:** Você se aliou a ele...

**PROF: **Sim, mas...

**MAY:** Você tem noção do perigo que se meteu e dos problemas que nos causou???

**BROCK:** Ele quase afogou todos nós, apesar do alvo principal ser o Ash! Se não fosse o Drew e o Flygon dele, nós já teríamos ido desta pra melhor!

**PROF:** O Danny me prometeu que não chegaria a esse ponto!

**ASH:** E você deu ouvidos a esse infeliz???

**GUARDA: **Licença, senhor Danny! Esses dois pivetes tentaram fugir com a senhorita Misty!

**RUDY: **Mary!

**MAY:** Max!

**DANNY:** E agora??? Onde ela está???

**GUARDA:** Ora, fiz conforme o combinado: ela está sendo levada para a Ilha Navel, pois o casamento de vocês será celebrado amanhã!

**TODOS:** Oh!!!

**ASH:** EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR A MISTY SE CASAR COM UM CRIMINOSO! *corre até a entrada*

**GUARDA:** Nem pense nisso, garoto!

**ASH:** *chuta entre as pernas do guarda*

**GUARDA:** *voz sufocada* Golpe baixo... *cai*

**BROCK, MAY, DREW e MAX:** *seguem Ash*

**DANNY e RUDY:** Ei!!!

**DANNY:** Grrr… Vamos atrás deles, Rudy!

**RUDY:** Ok!

**MARY:** E eu?

**RUDY:** Você fica aqui com o Professor!

**MARY:** Mas...!

**DANNY e RUDY:** *correm*

**MARY:** Professor, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

**PROF:**...

**MARY:** DE QUE LADO VOCÊ ESTÁ???

**PROF:** *pensando*

**MARY:** É pra hoje...

**PROF:** Eu... Estou do lado... Do filho da mulher que eu amo!

**MARY:** Isso aí!

Um pouco distante do ginásio...

**ASH:** *correndo* Eu tenho que salvá-la! Misty, eu estou a caminho! Mas peraí... *pára de correr* Eu nem sei onde ela tá! XD

**MAX:** Seu burro!

**ASH:** Aaah! Max???

**MAX:** Não, o seu clone! Sou igualzinho a você, não percebeu?

**ASH:** Hunf! Eu sou muito mais bonito!

**MAX:** *gargalhando*

**ASH:** Palhaço...

**MAY:** Não parem de correr! Eles vão nos alcançar!

**MAX:** Aiai... *pára de rir* Eu sei onde a Misty tá! Vamos logo! O Brock, a May e o bestão distraem aqueles dois!

**DREW:** COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO???

**BROCK:** Ok! Vamos usar nossos pokémons! Vão logo!

**DREW:** Hunf! Moleque nojento...

Max leva Ash até a mansão. Ela era bem em frente à praia.

**ASH:** A Misty tá aqui?

**MAX:** Hum... Devia estar...

**ASH:** Como você sabe que ela não tá mais???

**MAX:** *aponta para a praia*

Os dois avistam uma lancha pronta para dar a partida e uma garota ruiva se debatendo para não ir, mas ela é bruscamente empurrada para entrar.

**ASH:** MISTY!!!

**MISTY:** Mas essa voz é do...! *avista Ash* Oh! *sorri* Ele veio!

**ASH:** Aonde vocês pensam que vão com ela???

**GUARDA:** Não é da sua conta, rapaz! Pronto! Já podem ir!

**CAPANGAS:** Tá! *partem*

**MISTY:** Nããããão!

**ASH:** Grrr... Que droga! Eu tenho que pensar rápido...

**MAX:** Se desse pra você ir voando...

**ASH:** Ahá! É isso! Valeu, Max! *pega uma pokébola* Swellow, eu escolho você!

**SWELLOW:** Swellow!

**ASH:** Rápido, Swellow, voe comigo até aquela lancha ali, ó!

**SWELLOW:** Low! *Ok!*

**ASH:** *sobe no Swellow*

**MAX:** Não me deixa aqui sozinho, seu animal!!!

**ASH:** Ah, o Pikachu cuida de você! Fui!

**MAX:** Mas eu também quero iiir!

**ASH:** *voando em alta velocidade*

**MAX:** Droga... XD

**GUARDA:** Grrr... Eu vou te prender!

**MAX:** Ah, vai? Pikachu, crie uma barreira de eletricidade a nossa volta até minha irmã, Brock e Drew virem pra cá!

**PIKACHU:** Piká! *Ok!*


	12. Ao resgate!

**ASH:** Isso, já estamos alcançando eles! Swellow, preste atenção no que vamos fazer: você vai voar bem rápido perto da Misty; O Donphan vai usar a tromba e o Aipom vai usar a cauda para pegar a Misty, ok?

**SWELLOW:** Low! *Ok!*

**ASH:** Legal! *pega duas pokébolas* Donphan e Aipom, eu escolho vocês!

Ash explica aos pokémons que eles devem puxar Misty pelos braços. Então, ao se aproximarem...

**MISTY:** Ash, mas o quê...? AAAAAH!!!

**CAPANGA 1: **Ei!!! Volte aqui!!!

**MISTY:** *sendo segurada* Ash, eu juro que vou acabar com você se esses dois me soltarem!

**ASH:** Calma, eles agüentam o seu peso! XD

**MISTY:** Grrr... Mal me encontra e já começa com provocações...

**CAPANGA 2:** Não deixe eles escaparem!

**CAPANGA 1:** E o que quer que eu faça?

**CAPANGA 2:** Vamos atrás deles!

**MISTY:** ASH, ELES ESTÃO VINDO ATRÁS DA GENTE!!!

**ASH:** Hum... *pega uma pokébola* Corphish, vai! Ataque de bolhas nesses manés!

**CORPHISH:** Cóóór!

**CAPANGAS:** AAAH!

**ASH:** Agora, use as pinças pra destruir essa lancha!

**CAPANGA 1: **NÃO! ISSO NÃO!

**CAPANGA 2:** PIEDADE!

**ASH:** Então, vão até a Ilha Navel e avisem que o casamento foi desmarcado!

**MISTY:** Quem garante que eles vão fazer isso?

**ASH:** Ora, o Corphish vai com eles para conferir e depois volta nadando! Não é?

**CORPHISH:** Phish! *É!*

Com Corphish de olho, os capangas vão até a Ilha Navel.

**MISTY:** Ash, meus braços tão doendo!

**ASH:** Não sei se vai dar pra você ficar aqui...

**MISTY:** O que você quer dizer?????

**ASH:** Que você ocupa muito espaço... Hehehe...

**MISTY:** ASH KETCHUM, ME DEIXE SUBIR AÍ AGO...!

**ASH:** *puxando Misty* Aaai... Que peso... XD

**MISTY:** Grrr... Ops! *cai em cima de Ash*

**ASH e MISTY:** *se olham* Hum? *vermelhos* AAAH! *se sentam rapidamente*

**ASH:** Donphan, volte! Você também, Aipom!

**MISTY:** Pra gente caber aqui, temos que ficar bem próximos, né?

**ASH:** É... Você tem que se segurar em mim por trás, senão pode cair...

**MISTY:** *vermelha* É o jeito... *abraça Ash*

**ASH:** *vermelho* Vamos lá, Swellow!

Depois de um tempo...

**BROCK:** Ah! Eles estão de volta!

**DREW e MAY:** ^^

Swellow pousa, e Misty sai correndo em direção aos amigos.

**ASH:** Apressada... Swellow, fez um bom trabalho! Volte!

**MAY:** Que bom que está tudo bem com você, Misty!

**MISTY:** Ah, obrigada, pessoal!

**ASH:** Ué, cadê aqueles vermes?

**DREW:** O Professor Carvalho e a Mary denunciaram o Danny enquanto a gente batalhava com aqueles dois. A Policial Jenny e os outros policiais vieram e prenderam o Danny.

**BROCK:** O Rudy e o Professor acabaram presos também.

**ASH:** Ah... Bom, e... Onde o Tracey está, afinal?

**MAY:** O Professor contou que, assim que o Tracey chegou em casa depois daquela sua festa, disse que queria que ele fosse, de manhã cedo, até o laboratório do Professor Birch entregar alguns papéis importantes, e que só saísse de lá com o aviso dele.

**BROCK:** O Professor queria se prevenir caso a gente fosse falar com ele. O Tracey não podia, de jeito nenhum, estar por lá.

**MISTY:** Nossa...

**ASH:** Valeu pela explicação. Hum... Engraçado... Eu sinto falta de alguma coisa que me incomoda... *olha pros lados* Ué, cadê o Max???

**DREW:** Ficou consolando a Mary... O irmão dela foi preso, lembra?

**ASH:** Ah, é...

**BROCK:** Olha, a Policial Jenny quer falar com você e a Misty... Mas é melhor que vocês conversem primeiro, né? ^^

**MAY:** Pois é... Vocês mal se reencontraram!

**ASH e MISTY:** *vermelhos*

**DREW:** Encontrem a gente na delegacia! Vamos ajudar a Policial Jenny! Tchau! *cochicha* May, depois tenho que te pedir uma coisa importantíssima...

**MAY:** Fala logo! O Brock tá lá na frente, e o Max não tá aqui!

**DREW:** Tá... *vermelho* EU AMO VOCÊ, MAY! QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?

**MAY:** *vermelha* HÃ???

**DREW:** Vai, eu sei que você também me ama... Confesse!

**MAY:** Er... Tá, eu confesso... *vermelha* EU TE AMO!

**DREW:** Então, não vai se importar se eu...

Ele aproxima seu rosto do dela...

**MAY:** *vermelha* Hum??? Hum... *nas nuvens*

Perto dali...

**MISTY:**...

**ASH:**...

**MISTY:** Tá bom, eu começo... Eu estou... Emocionada... Por você ter vindo atrás de mim...

**ASH:** Bom, eu... Não podia ficar sossegado enquanto não te encontrasse, né?

**MISTY:** *abraça Ash e chora*

**ASH:** Misty...!

**MISTY:** Ah, Ash! Eu sentia tanto medo… Tanta culpa… Achava que nunca mais veria você, meus amigos, minhas irmãs... Que nunca mais seria líder de ginásio... Tantas coisas...

**ASH: **Eu também achei que nunca mais ia te ver... Fiquei desesperado, porque eu não sabia por onde começar a procurar... Mas agora, estamos aqui, juntos! ^^

**MISTY:** Ash, você lembra que eu disse que te contaria uma coisa quando a gente se encontrasse de novo?

**ASH:** Claro que lembro. Pode falar.

Misty olha, decidida, para Ash. E finalmente revela...

**MISTY:** Ash, eu... Eu... *vermelha* EU TE AMO!

**ASH:** *vermelho* VOCÊ O QUÊ???

**MISTY:** Isso mesmo, Ash! Eu amo você! Agora, você entende porque eu andei tanto tempo com você? No início, era mesmo por causa da bicicleta, mas depois, eu tava pouco me lixando pra ela... Só queria ficar ao seu lado...

**ASH:** Vo-você me pegou de surpresa... Eu... Tô meio confuso... Sei lá...

**MISTY:** Hihihi... Eu sabia que você ficaria assim...

**ASH:** A-assim como?

**MISTY:** Nervoso, sem saber o que dizer...

**ASH:** Mas eu acho que... Sei o que fazer...

**MISTY:** O quê?

Ash aproxima lentamente o seu rosto do rosto de Misty e... Já dá pra imaginar o que aconteceu. ^^

**Wiiiii! /o/**

**Que gracinha, né não? *.***

**Quando eu escrevi essa FanFic, eu tinha uns 13, 14 anos... Ao reler esses dias, me surpreendi com a criatividade que eu tinha na época! o_o**

**Essa FanFic tinha tudo para ser PERFEITA, mas quando reli, notei um problema: eu exagerei³³³³³ no "formato script"... ^^'**

**Eu sei, eu poderia ter reescrito... Mas esqueci! XD *se mata***

**Bom... Tirando isso, espero que tenham realmente gostado! Afinal, o que vale é a intenção, né? ;D**


End file.
